Let's Make A Wish
by Akikaze Ryo - Rain55
Summary: Semua orang mempunyai Harapan, Impian, dan cita-cita masing-masing... Lalu bagaimana jika kamu hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk mewujudkan itu? Warning!Chara-death,AU
1. Prologue

Projek ak selanjutnya... Padahal yg 'A Wish In My Soul' aj belom selesai... T.T

Tapi karena dapet inspirasi jdny ak ngerjain yang ini dulu...

Tolong kasih pendapat, mendingan ak ngerjain yang lalu dulu atau yang lagi dapet inspirasi aja atau yang ini dulu?

trus mau minta pendapat juga, menurut pembaca, ni fic genre apa y?

Trus cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan komik 'Let's Make A Wish' karangan Sao Takebayashi dengan judul yang sama dan summary yang hampir sama...

Ceritanya ak lagi jalan" di toko buku trus mikir, kayakny fic ak ada aja berhubungan judulny dgn kata 'wish'. Terus ak gak sengaja ngeliat komik itu dan ngeliat summary-nya yang sepertinya menarik dan langsung beli. Setelah itu malah kepikiran bikin fic pake alur yang sama :P

Warning! Character-Death (mulai chapter depan), AU (di cerita ini, Namimori ak pindahin jadi Fukuoka, trus umur Yamamoto, Hibari, Gokudera 10 tahun, Tsuna 8 tahun)

Disclaimer : KHR milik Amano Akira, Let's Make A Wish milik Sao Takebayashi

* * *

**Prologue**

-Yamamoto's POV-

Rumah Sakit Pusat Fukuoka

Rumah sakit besar yang didirikan di Fukuoka untuk menampung para pasien di Kota Fukuoka. Rumah sakit ini cukup besar untuk menampung banyak pasien jika diperlukan, hanya saja saat ini, karena tidak ada penyakit yang mewabah dan rata-rata orang yang berkecukupan memilih untuk melakukan perawatan penyakit di Rumah Sakit Tokyo yang peralatanya lebih canggih dan lengkap, rumah sakit ini tidak begitu ramai.

Sudah 2 tahun, aku menjalankan kehidupanku di sini. Dan tahun ini, umurku genap 10 tahun.

2 tahun yang lalu, dokter memfonis bahwa aku terkena penyakit tumor stadium awal, untuk menyembuhkannya secara total, aku harus mendapat perawatan kemoterapi secara berkala. Perawatan kemoterapi tersebut membuat tubuhku lemah terhadap hal-hal lain, karena itu aku terus menjalankan perawatan di dalam rumah sakit dan ikut dalam program sekolah di rumah sakit.

Ibuku sudah lama meninggal, sedangkan ayahku hanyalah seorang pengusaha biasa. Keluargaku bukanlah keluarga yang berkecukupan untuk mengirimku ke Tokyo, karena itu aku menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit terdekat.

Kata dokter, setelah 3 tahun. Dokter akan kembali mengecek keadaanku, kalau sudah sembuh total aku akan dipersilahkan untuk keluar dan aku sangat menantikan saat-saat tersebut.

Selama ini, sudah sering aku melihat pasien lain keluar masuk rumah sakit. Sedangkan aku, masih saja harus menetap di sini.

Karena ini adalah rumah sakit umum, jarang sekali aku melihat anak seumuranku di sini.

Kadang-kadang aku merasa cukup kesepian. Tetapi, pengalamanku bersama beberapa sahabatku di sini merupakan pengalaman yang sangat berharga.

Ini adalah ceritaku bersama dengan beberapa sahabatku dan MAWJ.

* * *

30 Mei 2005

MAWJ atau 'Make A Wish Japan' adalah sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang sosial untuk mengabulkan permintaan anak-anak yang terserang penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Mereka berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memberikan kenangan yang terindah sebelum anak-anak tersebut meninggal dunia.

Kemarin, aku tidak sengaja menemukan artikel tentang hal tersebut di koran yang dibawa ayahku. Akupun menggunting potongan koran tersebut dan menyimpannya di meja rumah sakit.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa suatu hari aku juga akan menghubungi MAWJ, tetapi aku berharap dari artikel tersebut, aku juga dapat membantu mengabulkan permintaan anak-anak seumuranku yang terpaksa harus masuk rumah sakit akibat penyakit keras.

* * *

Baru prolog, gak tau mau update kapan juga, sibuk sih tiap hari ul... T.T

Chapter 1 baru buat dikit...

Trus, menurut komik aslinya, yayasan 'Make A Wish Japan' itu bener" ada dan tahun 2004 udah tercatat lebih dari 100 orang yang dibantu yayasan tersebut.

Sampe sini dulu, R&R^_^

**Chapter 1 : You Are Not Alone** -Hibari Kyouya-


	2. Chapter 1

Akhirnya selesai juga... T^T

Yang ini agak cepet karena emang dibuat udah agak lama, tapi ak bener" gak tau kapan chapter depannya...

Yang 'A Wish In My Soul' lagi Stuck, ak pst lanjutin klo ada ide... T.T

Trus, nama 'Noel' itu beneran nama numpang lewat doang, bisa dimengerti sih kalau udah baca sampe akhir... (Moga-moga)

Tapi, ak gak gitu ahli bikin cerita kayak gini, jadi mungkin gak gitu kerasa, maklumilah...

Ok, yg laen...

Oh, makasih buat yang udah nge-review...^_^

Warning! Character-Death, AU

Disclaimer : KHR milik Amano Akira, Let's Make A Wish milik Sao Takebayashi

* * *

**

* * *

YOU ARE NOT ALONE **

**-Hibari Kyouya-**

(aka Noel Cavallone)

1 Juni 2005

Tadi pagi, aku melihat ada seorang anak seumuranku yang dibawa ke sini. Rambutnya hitam, wajah keturunan Jepang murni. Sepertinya ia dibawa ke sini oleh kakaknya (?), tetapi yang membuatku bingung, kenapa kakaknya berambut pirang sedangkan dia berambut hitam?

Aku mendengar dari suster kepala yang kebetulan lewat, sepertinya anak itu akan menjalani rawat inap di sini sama sepertiku. Aku ingin sekali menghampiri mereka dan menyapa anak itu, tetapi jadwalku untuk perawatan sudah dekat. Mau tidak mau, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku dan istirahat terlebih dahulu. Aku berencana untuk menyapanya setelah selesai beristirahat.

Akhirnya pun aku dipersilahkan untuk keluar ruangan lagi. Aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan mencari suster kepala. Kebetulan sekali aku menemukannya di lorong depan kamarku.

"Selamat siang, suster!"

Aku menyapanya dan melambaikan tanganku dari depan kamarku.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Yamamoto-kun."

Jawab suster sambil tersenyum, aku segera berjalan mendekatinya.

Orang di depanku ini adalah suster kepala rumah sakit ini. Mungkin tubuhnya agak besar, tetapi dia orang yang ramah dan baik hati. Walaupun ia mempunyai peraturan ketat akan waktu dan sering memarahiku jika aku kabur dari pemeriksaan rutin. Tapi, aku sebenarnya tahu itu salahku.

"Suster, di mana ruangan anak yang tadi pagi?"

Aku segera bertanya dengan antusias kepada suster, belakangan ini tidak ada anak seumuranku yang masuk rumah sakit ini sebelum dia. Karena itu, sekarang aku cukup senang bahwa aku akan mendapatkan teman baru.

"Kau mau menemuinya? Dia ada di ruangan nomor 18, kalau tidak salah, namanya Noel Cavallone."

"Noel Ka... apalah itu, bukankah dia orang Jepang?"

Aku sedikit penasaran, karena dari tampangnya ia kelihatan jelas seperti orang Jepang, tetapi namanya nama Barat.

"Hmm... Aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya ia keturunan Italia, tetapi aku tidak tahu detailnya."

Mungkin lebih baik aku tanyakan sendiri kepadanya, lagipula memang tujuanku sekarang ini adalah menemuinya.

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu, terima kasih, suster!"

Aku bergegas untuk berjalan ke arah kamar nomor 18.

"Tunggu, Yamamoto-kun!"

Kata-kata suster menghentikanku, aku segera berbalik kembali ke arah suster.

"Aku harap kau dapat berteman baik dengannya. Sepetinya ia bukan tipe anak yang mudah bergaul dengan sekitarnya sepertimu. Dari tadi pagi, ia hanya diam saja dan tidak pernah tersenyum."

"Tenang saja, aku yakin ia juga pasti membutuhkan teman di sini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya suster!"

Aku pun melambaikan tanganku ke suster, suster hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, aku melanjutkan untuk pergi ke kamar nomor 18. Untung saja seluk beluk bangunan ini tidak begitu rumit dan angka-angka ruangan mudah dicari, kamarku sendiri adalah nomor 80 dan berada di lantai 5. Setiap lantai terdiri dari 20 kamar dan lantai 1 atau lantai dasar untuk ruang tunggu dan lain-lain. Di setiap lantai terdapat ruang operasi dan perawatan. Yang lain, aku tidak begitu tahu detailnya. Karena nomor kamarnya nomor 18, aku segera berjalan menuju lantai 2.

Kamar nomor 18 dengan mudah kutemukan. Mendengar dari suaranya, sepertinya ada 2 orang di dalam. Aku pun segera mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut dan membuka pintu itu perlahan-lahan. Ruangan itu adalah kamar privat, hanya satu orang saja yang menetapinya. Berbeda dengan kamarku, kamarku adalah kamar untuk 2 pasien, tetapi saat ini yang satu lagi sedang kosong. Di dalam, aku melihat anak itu duduk di ranjang pasien sambil membaca sebuah buku dan orang berambut pirang yang bersamanya tadi pagi sedang duduk di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi kerja dulu ya, Kyouya."

Orang berambut pirang itu berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Permisi, kau baru saja masuk ke rumah sakit ini bukan?"

Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya, sudah 2 tahun aku menetap di sini. Aku dapat mengenali orang yang baru dan yang hanya menjalani pemeriksaan di sini.

Anak itu masih saja membaca buku di ranjangnya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?'

Tanya anak itu kembali kepadaku, akhirnya ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yamamoto Takeshi. Bolehkah aku berteman denganmu?"

Anak itu hanya terdiam.

"Terserah kau saja."

Jawabnya singkat, setelah itu ia segera kembali membaca bukunya. Walaupun anak itu kelihatan pendiam dan pemurung, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya berteman dengannya, lagipula aku senang aku dapat teman baru di sini.

"Terima kasih."

-End Of Yamamoto's POV-

* * *

-Kyouya's POV-

Anak yanga aneh, tiba-tiba saja ia datang ke kamarku ini dan mengajakku untuk menjadi temannya. Dan lagi, ia tersenyum dan berterima kasih padaku, padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuknya. Aku tidak peduli ia menganggapku sebagai apapun, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan menganggap orang yang baru saja kutemui sebagain teman.

Anak itu, Yamamoto Takeshi, ia segera masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu dan duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjangku.

"Namamu Noel kan? Orang yang tadi itu siapa? Kakakmu?"

Ia segera melontarkan pertanyaan kepadaku.

"Namaku Kyouya, orang tadi bukanlah kakakku. Walaupun aku memanggilnya kakak, dia bukan kakak kandungku."

"Eh? Tapi, di depan tertulis namamu Noel Ka... apalah itu dan aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Kyouya adalah nama asliku, aku dipungut oleh keluarga Cavallone dan diberi nama baru juga. Singkat kata, orang tadi adalah orangtua angkatku."

Walaupun dia adalah orangtua angkatku, sejujurnya aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai orangtuaku. Umurnya tidak begitu jauh untuk menjadi orangtuaku, karena itu aku selalu memanggilanya kakak. Mungkin orang lain akan bingung, tetapi aku sudah biasa.

Sewaktu kecil, aku tinggal di sebuah desa kecil di Italia. Aku adalah keturunan Jepang dan orangtuaku juga selalu berbicara denganku dengan bahasa Jepang, aku tidak bisa bahasa Italia sedikitpun. Ayahku dan ibuku setiap hari sibuk bekerja dan aku selalu ditinggal di rumah sendirian.

Suatu hari, terjadi gempa besar di desaku. Desaku hancur dalam sekejap, rumahku pun hancur berantakan. Saat itu, orangtuaku sedang pergi bekerja. Ajaibnya, aku selamat dari bencana tersebut. Orangtuaku tidak kembali ke rumah. Aku ditelantarkan begitu saja. Mungkin dari awal, mereka juga tidak pernah menyayangiku, yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah karir dan usaha mereka, mereka bahkan tidak pernah melihatku sebagai anak mereka.

Beberapa hari kemudian, agen-agen penyelamat datang dan menyelamatkanku dari neraka dunia tersebut. Karena tidak punya tujuan tetap, pada akhirnya akupun diangkat anak di sebuah keluarga yang bernama Cavallone. Orang yang memungutku bernama Dino Cavallone, orang yang kupanggil kakak sampai sekarang. Iapun juga sama saja menurutku, hanya mementingkan pekerjaan, karir, dan usaha. Aku tidak bisa percaya kepada orang yang lebih tua lagi.

5 tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Aku sudah tidak dapat mengingat wajah orangtuaku sedikitpun, lagipula aku memang tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut.

"Oh ya, kau sakit apa? Kenapa kau masuk rumah sakit?"

Sekarang ini, aku merasa sepeti orang yang sedang diinterogasi. Semua pertanyaan ia lontarkan begitu saja. Aku jadi tidak bisa serius membaca buku.

"Aku terkena kanker paru-paru Adenoma."

Baru saja pagi ini aku dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sebelumnya aku sudah merasakan berbagai gejala sejak lama, tetapi aku merasa bahwa itu tidak penting dan hanya masalah kecil saja. Sampai aku akhirnya pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh kakak. Setelah pemeriksaan, dokter memberitahu bahwa aku terkena penyakit kanker paru-paru Adenoma yang jarang terjadi, setelah itu aku disuruh untuk menjalani perawatan kemoterapi rutin di rumah sakit ini. Kemoterapi membuat tubuhku lemah, karena itu aku jarang bergerak sejak kemoterapi tadi pagi.

Bukan hanya orangtuaku saja yang menelantarkanku, bahkan sepertinya Tuhan sudah menelantarkanku.

"Eh, apakah itu berbahaya? Maaf, aku tidak begitu tahu dengan jenis-jenis penyakit."

Ia meneruskan pertanyaannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya aku harus tetap meladeni anak ini untuk sementara.

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu. Yang kutahu hanya penyakit ini bisa merenggut nyawaku kapan saja."

Walaupun tidak kelihatan berbahaya, aku pernah melihatnya di TV sebelumnya. Tumor atau kanker dapat mengganas sewaktu-waktu dan jika itu sampai terjadi, kemungkinan untuk menghindari kematian itu sangatlah kecil.

"Begitu ya... Tenang saja, hal itu juga tidak pasti bukan? Optimislah akan masa depanmu."

Aku tidak mengerti, padahal ia tidak mungkin mengerti apa yang sedang kuhadapi sekarang dan ia hanyalah seorang anak yang seumuran denganku. Tidak mungkin ia dapat selalu berpikir optimis.

Dalam keadaanku sekarang ini, aku tidak dapat dan tidak ingin percaya kepada siapapun.

Sejak kecil juga, karena aku dibesarkan di Italia. Aku selalu dikucilkan. Anak-anak seumuranku di sana menganggap aku aneh karena aku yang keturunan Jepang ini berada di sana. Karena itu, tidak ada yang ingin menjadi temanku.

Tetapi aku biasa-biasa saja. Aku merasa aku tidak butuh teman dan aku tidak ingin mempunyai teman, lebih baik sendiri saja.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus menggangguku?"

Aku sudah cukup kesal dengnannya, dengan sembarangan ia masuk begitu saja dan melontarkan banyak pertanyaan, padahal aku sedang membaca buku dan aku merasa sangat terganggu.

"Eh, aku mengganggumu ya? Maaf, kalau begitu aku kembali dulu, sampai jumpa lagi besok."

Ia tersenyum dan keluar dari ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang kumaksud, aku tidak suka padanya. Padahal aku sudah bersikap cuek dan ketus kepadanya, kenapa ia masih saja ingin berteman denganku? Lagipula ia seperti orang yang tidak begitu peduli dengan perasaan orang lain, ia melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya begitu saja.

Sudahlah, yang penting, sekarang aku bisa bebas darinya untuk sementara dan dapat melanjutkan membaca buku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku difonis terkena kanker, padahal aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang sepertinya akan membahayakan tubuhku. Lalu ada lagi Yamamoto Takeshi, anak yang sembarangan menyebutku sebagai temannya.

Lebih baik aku istirahat terlebih dahulu hari ini...

* * *

2 Juni 2005

"Uhuk... uhuk..."

"Noel, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah kubilang panggil aku Kyouya."

"Eh... iya, maaf, Kyouya."

Hari ini, kakak kembali menjengukku sebelum berangkat bekerja. Aku merasa ini akan menjadi kegiatan rutin setiap harinya, tetapi tetap saja, ia lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibandingan dengan kesehatan diriku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku hanyalah anak angkat dan bukan hal yang perlu diprioritaskan dalam hidupnya.

"Oh ya, kemarin ada anak seumuranmu yang datang ke sini bukan? Dia temanmu? Untunglah kau sudah dapat teman baru, Kyouya."

"Dia bukan temanku."

Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai temanku sampai saat ini.

"Eh...begitu ya... Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku pergi, aku pergi dulu ya, Kyouya."

Seperti kemarin, ia meninggalkan ruangan ini tepat pukul 12 siang sebelum ia berangkat bekerja.

Lagi-lagi, aku ditinggal sendirian. tetapi aku tidak akan merasa kesepian, karena ini lebih baik daripada aku harus berurusan dengan orang lain.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Kyouya, kau ada di dalam?"

Tetapi sepertinya, aku tidak akan pernah mendapat waktu tenang di rumah sakit ini dengan keberadaan anak itu, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Ia membuka pintu perlahan-lahan dan masuk ke kamarku seperti halnya kemarin, hari ini aku tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk bangun dan mengusirnya, karena itu mau tidak mau aku membirakannya masuk saja.

"Hei, hei... Kau tahu..."

Baru saja masuk, ia sudah bercerita panjang lebar. Kakak tidak membawakan apapun tadi pagi, sebenarnya akupun tidak mempunyai hal yang bisa kukerjakan hari ini. Lebih baik aku membiarkan saja dia bercerita sampai puas, lagipula kau memang tidak ada kerjaan.

Aku heran, ia terus saja bercerita sampai sore. Padahal aku hanya membalas singkat seperti 'Hmm' atau 'Iya' tetapi sepertinya ia tidak bosan bercerita. Akhirnya ia berhenti bercerita ketika matahari sudah hampir terbenam dan ia berpamitan lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Setalh hari itu, aku melewati hari-hariku di rumah sakit begitu saja. Pagi akan ada kemoterapi, siang sebelum jam 12 kakak akan menemaniku dan setelah itu anak itu akan datang dan bercerita panjang lebar sampai sore. Lalu sisa hari tersebut kuhabiskan dengan menonon televisi atau membaca buku, kadang-kadang kalau aku lelah aku akan beristirahat.

* * *

3 Juli 2005

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu sejak pertama kali aku masuk rumah sakit ini.

Entah kenapa, setiap hari aku merasakan kondisi tubuhku memburuk. Aku semakin sering terbatuk-batuk, nafasku semakin tersengal-sengal dan sering sekali aku sakit kepala. Setiap saat aku merasa pusing, dunia seolah-olah berputar dengan diriku sebagai pusatnya. Karena itu, aku semakin jarang untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku.

Walaupun seperti itu, aku tidak pernah menceritakan masalah ini kepada siapapun. Aku tidak percaya kepada siapapun, aku juga merasa tidak akan ada perbedaan jika aku menceritakannya atau tidak.

Hari ini, merupakan jadwal pengecekkan rutinku. Saatnya untuk melihat perkembangan kanker pada paru-paruku. Hasilnya keluar sangat cepat, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kanker itu akan menjadi mebahayakan, bahkan hasilnya lebih baik daripada pemeriksaan sebelumnya. tetapi, aku merasa kondisi tubuhku lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Ha... ha..."

Hembusan nafasku terasa sangat berat, untuk bernafas saja cukup menyita tenagaku.

"Kyouya, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya... Hasil pemeriksaan juga ... menyatakan kalau aku tidak apa-apa bukan..."

Untuk berbicara pun merupakan hal yang menguras tenaga bagiku sekarang ini.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar sebentar ya, Kyouya."

Aku tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatku sekarang, tubuhku terasa sangat lemas. Saat itu juga aku berpikir, apakah aku akan meninggal sebentar lagi?

Tapi, itu sudah bukan masalah besar bagiku.

Walaupun aku meninggal juga, tidak akan ada orang yang peduli akan kepergianku.

-End Of Kyouya's POV-

* * *

-Dino's POV-

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Melihat keadaannya sekarang, jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang tersiksa. Tetapi, dokter mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang aneh dalam tubuhnya. Lebih baik aku meminta dokter untuk melakukan pemeriksaan sekali lagi.

Aku pun berjalan keluar ruangan Kyouya untuk menemui dokter. Aku segera berjalan menuju meja resepsionis dan menanyakan tempat dokter berada. Lalu aku segera bergegas untuk menemui dokter.

Aku segera meminta dokter untuk memeriksa Kyouya lebih lanjut. Bagaimanapun juga keadaannya sekarang tidak baik, dokterpun menerima permintaanku daan memberikan pemeriksaan lengkap bagi Kyouya.

Aku menunggu hasil pemeriksaan di ruang tunggu. Tidak lama berselang, aku dipanggil ke ruangan dokter. Aku pun segera berjalan ke ruangan tersebut dan masuk. Di sana kulihat dokter sedang mengurus dan memberi catatan pada beberapa dokumen.

"Permisi, dokter."

Dokter segera menyadari keberadaanku dan menyingkirkan beberapa dokumen-dokumen miliknya.

"Oh, iya, silahkan masuk."

Aku segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan duduk tepat di depan dokter dan mejanya.

"Jadi dokter, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya?"

Dokter mengerutkan keningnya dan memberiku sebuah dokumen berisi data-data hasil pemeriksaan tadi.

"Maafkan saya, ini adalah kelalaian dari pihak rumah sakit. Anak itu, bukan hanya menderita kanker paru-paru saja, ia juga menderita leukimia, sepertinya merupakan lanjutan dari sel kanker di paru-parunya."

"Dokter, apakah ada cara untuk menyembuhkan kedua penyakit itu?"

"Sayang sekali, kondisinya sudah sangat parah karena terlambat menyadarinya. Sekarang sudah sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan, untuk menyembuhkannya pun kita membutuhkan transplantasi sumsum tulang yang tidak dapat didapatkan dalam waktu singkat."

Aku sangat kaget mendengar perkataan dokter. Kenapa hal itu harus terjadi kepadanya?

"Tidak adakah cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya?"

Dokter hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Menurut pemeriksaan, ia hanya dapat bertahan hidup kurang lebih 1 minggu lagi. Lebih baik, kabulkanlah apa yang ia inginkan dalam waktu 1 minggu ini."

Aku sudah tidak tahu apa lagi yang dapat aku perbuat. Apakah aku harus menceritakan kebenaran kepadanya?

"Baiklah, terima kasih, dokter."

Aku keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berniat untuk kembali kamar Kyouya kembali. Tetapi, aku tidak berani untuk mengatakan kebenaran kepadanya. Sambil memegang semua dokumen hasil pemeriksaan tersebut, aku duduk di ruang tunggu merenungkan apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya.

5 tahun yang lalu, aku menemukan Kyouya di sebuah desa kecil di Italia, kota kelahiranku. Bencana terjadi di desa tersebut dan aku merasa bahwa Kyouya masih bertahan hidup merupakan suatu keajaiban.

Ketika aku bertanya kepadanya, satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ia jawab adalah namanya 'Kyouya'. Karena aku tidak mengetahui asal-usulnya lebih lanjut, aku memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya di keluargaku. Sudah lama aku mendambakan figur seorang adik, aku adalah anak tunggal, selama 17 tahun aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah besar milik keluarga Cavallone dan tentu saja aku kesepian. Aku sangat senang, walaupun ia bukanlah adik kandungku, aku mempunyai orang yang dapat menemaniku di dalam keadaan apapun.

Untuk menghindari pertikaian pada keluargaku, ia juga diberi nama baru. Walaupun ia tidak menyukainya dan bersikeras untuk menjaga nama jepangnya itu, karena itu aku tetap memanggilnya Kyouya sampai sekarang. Aku tahu bahwa ia cukup menderita tinggal di keluarga Cavallone, ia dikucilkan oleh anak-anak dari keluarga lain karena rambutnya yang hitam. Akupun tahu sebenarnya ia cukup kesepian, tetapi ia selalu berusaha untuk bersikap dewasa dan tidak egois.

Selama 5 tahun ini, ialah yang selalu menemaniku dalam keadaan apapun. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluargaku sendiri. Apakah benar-benar tidak ada apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk menjaganya? Sebagai kakanya aku selalu ingin melindunginya, aku selalu ingin menjadi figur kakak yang sempurna. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa... Pada nyatanya, aku tidak bisa melindunginya dari ancaman maut...

Saat itu, aku tidak menyadarinya. Ada seseorang di sebelahku yang memandangiku dengan tatapan heran. Ia adalah anak yang sering datang ke kamar Kyouya setelah aku pergi. Aku sering mendengar tentang hal tersebut dari suster yang bertugas di kamar Kyouya.

"Kakak pirang, ada apa? Kenapa kakak terlihat sedih?"

Ia bertanya kepadaku dengan mukanya yang polos tersebut. Mungkin lebih baik aku menceritakan hal tersebut kepadanya agar ia juga dapat membantuku untuk menghibur Kyouya.

"Sebenarnya tadi, aku bertemu dengan dokter..."

Aku pun menceritakan semua masalah yang aku dengar dari dokter kepadanya dan ia dengan tenang mendengarkan ceritaku sampai akhir.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada kakak."

Setelah mendengarkan ceritaku, ia segera melangkah pergi. Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya menunggu, karena memang ia menyuruhku untuk menunggu.

Tidak terasa sudah lewat jam 12 siang, jam kerjaku sudah lewat. Biar sajalah, kerjaku bukanlah hal yang penting dibandingkan dengan kesehatan Kyouya. Lebih baik aku tetap di sini menemaninya sampai minggu depan. Akupun segera menelepon ke kantor dan menceritakan semua masalah lalu meminta untuk cuti seminggu penuh mulai dari hari ini.

Tidak lama berselang, anak tadi kembali ke tempatku berada.

"Cobalah hubungi perusahaan ini, kakak."

Anak itu memberikanku sebuah potongan koran dan akupun segera mengambilnya.

"Hmm... Apa ini? 'Make A Wish Japan'?"

Anak itu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, kakak pirang."

"Eh, tunggu!"

Setelah itu, anak itu segera kembali pergi menghiraukan panggilanku. Karena sudah percuma untuk memanggilnya kembali, aku pun membaca potongan koran yang ia berikan kepadaku.

_Make A Wish Japan / MAWJ  
_

_Sebuah yayasan yang membantu mewujudkan impian anak-anak yang berjuang melawan penyakit mematikan._

_Yayasan ini sudah tersebar di berbagai negara di dunia, termasuk di Jepang dan ..._

_Alamat..._

_No Telp..._

Anak itu...

Sepertinya ia mengetahui masalahku sekarang. Apakah aku harus menghubungi mereka? Lebih baik aku lihat bagaimana perasaan Kyouya terlebih dahulu.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Kyouya sekarang. Menghadapi apa yang harus kuhadapi dan sekarang menurutku Kyouya harus mengetahui kebenarannya.

Saat aku sudah tiba di dekat kamarnya, aku melihat anak itu, yang memberiku alamat MAWJ ini, berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyouya ke arah lift.

Setelah itu aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar Kyouya, di dalam sana kulihat Kyouya masih beristirahat di ranjangnya. Menyadari kehadiranku, ia segera menghadap ke arahku.

"Kyouya, kau sudah lebih baik?"

Aku tahu bahwa aku harus mengatakan kebenarannya, tetapi tanpa sadar aku mengalihkan pembicaraanku dengannya. Tetapi, ia tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam dan menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Kakak, katakan dengan jujur, apa aku akan segera meninggal?"

Aku cukup tercengang, dari mana ia bisa tahu hal itu? Tapi, melihat tadi anak itu baru saja keluar dari kamar ini, aku sudah dapat menebak apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun juga, kali ini aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Iya..."

"Oh... begitu... ya sudah..."

"Kenapa, Kyouya ?"

Aku lebih kaget kali ini. Kenapa ia tidak merasa sedih atau apapun? Bahkan ia seperti tidak peduli sedikitpun dan menganggap hal itu hal biasa.

"Bukankah itu bukan hal yang buruk? Lagipula jika aku matipun tidak akan ada yang peduli."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari awal, tidak ada yang menginginkan keberadaanku di dunia ini... Baik orangtuaku, orang di sekitarku, dan juga Tuhan..."

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia berpikir seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Semua orang pasti mempunyai arti hidunya sendiri kau juga, Kyouya! Lagipula, kakak menyayangimu, bagi kakak kau satu-satulah adikku yang kusayangi, tidak akan ada yang dapat menggantikan keberadaanmu! Aku tidak ingin kau meninggal, Kyouya!"

Saat itu, aku sudah hampir meneteskan air mata, Kyouyapun sebenarnya terlihat sedih.

"Tetapi kenapa kakak lebih mementingkan pekerjaan kakak dibanding aku! Kakak tidak berhak untuk berkata bahwa kakak menyayangiku!"

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu... Aku..."

"Sudahlah, kumohon tinggalkan aku sendirian, kak."

Ia memalinggkan kepalanya dan menghindariku. Aku tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Akupun melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa selama ini Kyouya berpikiran seperti itu. Sejak pertama kali aku mengangkatnya ke dalam keluargaku... Tidak pernah sekalipun ia tersenyum... tetapi, aku juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa masalahnya ternyata sebesar ini... Ini salahku, seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikannya sejak dulu... Semuanya salahku...

Sekarang, sepertinya sudah terlambat bagiku... Kata-kataku sudah tidak lagi dapat meraihnya, ia telah menutup pintu hatinya terhadapku...

Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Aku tidak mau... Jika Kyouya sampai akhir hidupnya masih beranggapan seperti ini... Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kuperbuat untuknya agar ia bisa dapat tersenyum kembali... Sepetinya aku harus benar-benar memanggil MAWJ ke sini...

Akhirnya aku pun menelepon ke yayasan tersebut... Hari itu, aku tidak pulang ke rumah dan terus menunggu di ruang tunggu rumah sakit...

* * *

4 Juli 2005

Pagi-pagi sekali, aku sudah terbangun. Rumah sakit baru saja membuka dan mulai bekerja pada jam itu.

Tidak lama setelah aku bangun, seseorang dari pihak yayasan datang dan menyapaku. Ia mengenali diriku karena aku sudah menjelaskan tentang diriku di telepon kemarin.

Orang yang datang dari yayasan tersebut adalah seorang perempuan, ia lebih tua dariku tetapi sepertinya tidak begitu jauh dariku. Rambutnya pendek lurus dan berwarna hijau gelap.

"Perkenalkan, Dino-san. Saya dari yayasan 'Make A Wish Japan' siap membantu anda. Nama saya Aria, sukarelawan pada kasus kali ini."

"Ah iya... Terima kasih sudah jauh-jauh datang..."

Aku menjelaskan semua perkara yang ada kepadanya, mulai dari awal aku bertemu dengan Kyouya, sampai sekarang keadaannya yang seperti ini. Ia pun mendengarkan semua ceritaku yang ternyata cukup memakan waktu.

"Jadi, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang untuknya, Aria-san?"

"Hmm... Kasus yang cukup sulit... Namanya Noel bukan? Biarkan aku berbicara kepadanya terlebih dahulu."

"Noel adalah nama pemberianku. Terima kasih banyak, Aria-san."

Aku membungkukkan badanku kepadanya, aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih kepadanya yang sudah mau membantuku. Walaupun Aria-san berkata bukan masalah besar, aku merasa aku harus benar-benar berterima kasih kepadanya. Aria-san adalah orang yang ramah. Aku harap Kyouya bersosialisasi dengan baik dengannya.

Setelah itu, aku mengantar Aria-san ke kamar tempat Kyouya menjalani perawatannya. Aku mengetuk pintu perlahan-lahan dan membuka pintu. Aku tidak ikut ke dalam, aku rasa Kyouya tidak akan dapat mengatakan perasaannya yang sejujurnya jika aku berada di dalam sana. Aku hanya membiarkan Aria-san masuk.

"Salam kenal, Noel-kun. Namaku Aria, sukarelawan dari yayasan 'Make A Wish Japan'"

Aria-san segera menyapa Kyouya ketika ia melihatnya, masih terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Namun, Kyouya tidak menjawab.

Akupun menutup pintu dan berdiam di depan. Dari depan pintu pun, aku masih dapat mendengar cukup jelas tentang apa yang Aria-san bicarakan dengan Kyouya.

"Namaku Kyouya, bukan Noel. Ada urusan apa Aria-san ke sini?"

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu, Kyouya. Aku berada di sini untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu. Apakah kau punya suatu impian, Kyouya?"

...

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan cita-cita?"

...

"Tidak."

Aria-san dan Kyouya bercakap-cakap dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sampai-sampai aku hampir dikira orang aneh yang mencuri dengar kamar Kyouya. Untung saja beberapa dokter dan suster di sana sudah ada yang mengenaliku sehingga mereka bisa memberikan penjelasan ke pasien lain.

Tidak lama berselang, Aria-san dan Kyouya mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Aria-san keluar dari kamar Kyouya dan kita pun kembali ke ruang tunggu untuk membicarakan hasil dari pembicaraan tersebut dan hal apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Jadi, kau mendapat sesuatu, Aria-san."

Aria-an menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya, anak itu sudah benar-benar menutup pintu hatinya rapat-rapat. Kutanya apapun, ia selalu menjawab dengan hal negatif."

Aku sedikit kecewa akan jawaban Aria-san saat itu. Apakah benar-benar tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan untuk Kyouya?

"Tetapi, aku mepunyai satu petunjuk."

Sekali lagi, kata-katanya memberiku sedikit pencerahan.

"Apa itu, Aria-san?"

"Nama..."

!

"Kenapa ia tetap bersikeras bahwa namanya Kyouya? Padahal menurut ceritamu, ia menganggap bahwa ia sudah ditelantarkan oleh orangtuanya... Menurutku, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia berharap bahwa ia bukan anak yang benar-benar ditelantarkan."

"Begitu... Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu... Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Aria-san?"

"Kita harus mencari orangtuanya. Kau tahu di mana orangtua biologisnya sekarang berada?"

"Tidak, dulu aku sudah mencoba untuk mencari mereka. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, karena aku kekurangan informasi untuk mencarinya."

"Kemungkinanya kecil untuk menemukan mereka dalam waktu sesingkat ini, tetapi apakah kau masih ingin mencoba?"

Aku tahu, belum tentu aku dapat menemukan mereka. Tetapi, harapan yang kupunya, juga harapan Kyouya, sekecil apapun akan kuusahakan untuk mewujudkannya. Sekecil apapun kemungkinannya, aku tetap akan berusaha untuk mewujudkannya.

"Tentu, Aria-san."

Keputusanku sudah bulat, Aria-san pun tersenyum kepadaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita mulai pencariannya secepat mungkin."

-End Of Dino's POV-

* * *

10 Juli 2005

-Hibari's POV-

Tidak terasa sudah 1 minggu berlalu. Keadaanku semakin memburuk. Untuk bernapas pun sekarang aku harus menggunakan alat bantu pernapaan dan infus selalu terpasang di kedua tanganku. Menurut analisis dokter, aku akan meninggal hari ini. Sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Dari awal tidak ada yang mengharapkan keberadaanku. Sudah beberapa hari juga, sejak pembicaraan kami yang waktu itu, kakak tidak datang ke rumah sakit. Tetapi dalam hati, aku senang. Dengan itu, tidak ada yang perlu sia-sia menangis ataupun khawatir akan kepergianku.

"Kyouya, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Anak itu, Yamamoto Takeshi, masuk ke kamarku. Bahkan aku sudah tidak dapat menyadari kehadirannya sebelumnya. Raut wajahnya berubah derastis hari ini, wajahnya yang biasa memancarkan kebahagiaan tersendiri, sekarang memancarkan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan.

Masalahku hanya tinggal dirinya, sepertinya ia masih menganggapku sebagai temannya.

"Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Tanyanya kembali, sebenarnya aku sudah tidak punya niat dan tenaga untuk menjawabnya. Tetapi, aku tidak mau kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut. Aku mengumpulkan sisa tenagaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kenapa? Kau temanku, tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

"Kenapa kau masih menganggapku sebagai temanku? Padahal aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai temanku."

Ia terhenti, semoga saja kata-kataku mengenainya. Tapi, tidak lama berselang, ia tersenyum. Kenapa ia tersenyum? Padahal kata-kataku begitu kejam kepadanya.

"Selama kau berada di sini, kau selalu mendengarkan semua ocehan dan ceritaku. Menurutku, itu sudah cukup untuk menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Lagipula jika kau tidak menganggapku sebagai temanku, seharusnya kau sudah mengusirku dari dulu. Bagiku, kata-katamu hanyalah pembelaan diri bagimu agar kau dapat kembali ke alam sana dengan tenang. Tetapi bukankah menyedihkan jika kau tidak punya teman? Karena itu, biarlah aku menjadi temanmu."

Kata-katanya sedikit menggugah hatiku. Tetapi, aku tetap tidak akan mengakuinya, menurutku keputusankulah yang terbaik bagiku saat ini.

"... Aku sudah biasa, itu bukan masalah besar bagiku."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menangis?"

Tanpa kusadari, air mata telah mengalir dari mataku. Kenapa aku menangis?

Aku sadar, perbuatanku hanya akan membuatku lebih sedih dan kesepain lagi. Tetapi, jika hanya aku yang merasa seperti itu tidak apa-apa. Orang lain tidak perlu sedih karenaku, mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan diriku. Karena itu, biarkan aku sendiri, waktuku hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya kali ini.

"Mempunyai sahabat dan bersama-sama dengan mereka, bukankah itu merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar?"

Mungkin kata-katanya benar... Tapi...

"Semuanya sudah terlambat... Tidak mungkin aku mendapatkan seorang sahabat dalam waktuku yang singkat ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Kyouya? Ahaha, sepertinya kau benar-benar menghiraukan keberadaanku di sini. Ingatlah, tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin, Kyouya. Biarkan aku menjadi sahabatmu dalam waktumu yang singkat ini."

Ia kembali tersenyum. Benarkah ia akan menjadi sahabatku? Bagaimanapun juga aku masih ragu.

"Orang-orang benci diriku, mereka menelantarkanku! Tetapi, kenapa kau?"

"Kyouya, tidak ada orang yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup sendirian. Dan tidak ada orang yang dapat hidup sendirian. Aku yakin, kau pasti juga mempunyai orang yang peduli kepadamu."

Kenapa?

Padahal aku tidak pernah berbuat apapun untuknya. Aku selalu menghiraukannya. Aku telah berkata kejam kepadanya.

"Semua ini... salahmu... Yamamoto..."

Aku... tidak dapat menahan tangisku lagi... Maaf... Semua ini salahnya... Karenanya... Aku kembali berharap... Padahal aku... aku sudah benar-benar...

"Kyouya!"

Tiba-tiba saja kakak datang masuk ke dalam kamarku, sepertinya ia cukup kaget melihat keadaanku seperti ini. Memang, aku tidak pernah menangis di depannya sebelumnya.

Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan perasaanku saat itu...

"Kakak... Apa kau menyayangiku...?"

...

Sepertinya kakak juga cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaanku yang begitu tiba-tiba ini. Tetapi, sama halnya dengan Yamamoto, ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Kyouya... Dari dulu dan sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu menyayangimu, sabagai adikku satu-satunya."

"Benarkah, kakak?"

Kakak menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Daripada hal itu, aku mempunyai kabar baik untukmu, Kyouya."

Kakak mempersilahkan orang dari luar masuk ke kamarku. Dari tempatku, aku dapat melihat 2 orang. Salah satunya adalah Aria-san yang kemarin itu datang, dan 1 orang lagi, seorang wanita yang tidak kukenal, tetapi seperti mebawa sebuah kenangan akan diriku.

"Kyou? Kaukah itu?"

!

"I... Ibu?"

Saat itu juga, aku merasa ingatan masa laluku kembali dalam sekejap. Aku ingat sekarang... satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku dengan panggilan Kyou... orang itu adalah ibuku... ibu yang telah menelantarkan diriku 5 tahun yang lalu... mungkin seharusnya seperti itu... tapi... kenapa ia menangis...?

Ia mendekat dan memelukku. Aku...

"Kyou, maaf..."

"Kenapa? Bukankah ibu telah menelantarkan aku 5 tahun yang lalu? Lalu kenapa sekarang?"

Ibu tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus menangis sambil memelukku. Bahkan aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk mencegahnya memelukku.

"Kyouya, semua itu salah. Dalam bencana alam 5 tahun yang lalu, ibumu memang benar sedang bekerja. Tetapi setelah melihat keadaan rumah yang porak poranda akibat gempa, ibumu segera pergi mencarimu. Tanpa lelah, ia terus mencarimu, sampai saat ini juga..."

Aku dapat merasakannya, ibuku mengangguk pelan.

Jadi... Sepertinya aku harus mempercayainya kali ini... Tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin...

"Kyouya... Kau bukanlah anak yang ditelantarkan... Lihatlah, kau dicintai begitu banyak orang, Kyouya..."

Kakak masih saja tersenyum, tetapi ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Dengan sisa kekuatanku ini, aku berusaha untuk memeluk kembali ibuku.

Terima kasih, Yamamoto... Kaulah yang memberiku cahaya agar aku dapat mempercayai keajaiban, selamanya kau akan menjadi sahabat terbaikku...

Terima kasih, Kakak... Mungkin kalau tidak ada kakak, aku sudah putus asa beberapa tahun yang lalu...

Untuk ibu...

"Terima... kasih..."

Saat itu, aku sudah benar-benar tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk mempertahankan posisi tanganku, tanganku menjadi lemas dalam seketika.

Mungkin, sudah saatnya bagiku untuk pergi...

"Kyou!"

"Kyouya!"

Terakhir kalinya, aku dapat mendengar suara ibu dan kakak yang memanggil namaku...

Sekali lagi... Terima kasih...

-End Of Hibari's POV-

* * *

-Yamamoto's POV-

Saat itu juga, Kyouya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya... Tetapi, terpasang senyum di wajahnya...

Terima kasih...

Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya...

Ibunya menangis, kakaknya juga menangis, satu orang lagi yang tidak kukenal, ia juga menangis...

Aku pun, sudah tidak dapat menahan air mataku...

Selamat tinggal, Kyouya...

Bukan ia yang seharusnya berterima kasih, tetapi kita yang berada di sini sekarang...

Mungkin hidupmu singkat... Tetapi aku yakin... Hidupmu yang singkat ini membawa banyak kenangan dan pelajaran berharga, bagis orang-orang di sekitarmu... Termasuk diriku...

* * *

20 Juli 2005

Sudah 10 hari berlalu, setelah saat itu, aku tidak mendapat kabar apa-apa tentang Kyouya.

Dalam hati, aku sangatlah sedih. Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan salah satu sahabatku dan kali ini cukup menyedihkan bagiku. Biasanya, aku akan berpisah karena teman-temanku pulang dari rumah sakit atau semacamnya. Kali ini, ia meninggal. Ini merupakan suatu hal baru bagiku dan aku cukup shock akan hal itu.

Selama beberapa hari ini, aku merasa tidak napsu makan dan semangatku seakan-akan menghilang.

Tetapi, hari ini, aku kedatangan seorang tamu istimewa.

Siang ini, dokter datang ke kamarku membawa beberapa laporan dan dokumen miliknya dan berkata kepadaku.

"Yamamoto-kun, sepertinya penyakitmu tidak menunjukkan pertanda akan kambuh, karena itu untuk sementara kau dipersilahkan untuk pulang ke rumah selama 2 bulan."

"Benarkah dokter?"

semangatku yang tadinya hilang kembali dalam sekejap. Bagaimana tidak? Aku dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke rumah, berarti aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan teman-temanku di sekolah dan bermain bersama mereka kembali.

Dokter mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku sambil tersenyum. Aku berteriak kegirangan, suster menegurku.

Ya, hal ini sudah biasa. tetapi kali ini, aku benar-benar senang dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku dan menelepon ayah, lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Sore harinya, ayah menjemputku dari rumah sakit. Untuk sementara, aku akan berpisah dengan rumah sakit ini dan menjalankan hari-hariku di rumah dan sekolah.

* * *

End Of Chapter 1

Kurang kena rasanya... Gimana y... Ah, ya udahlah...

Trus, ak lupa ngatur pembagian waktu d rumah sakitnya, mestinya Yamamoto ada sekolah di rumah sakit tapi ak lupa... T^T

Aria itu cuma karakter iseng di sini, gara" males bikin OC, jadi begitulah...

Hmm... maaf, sedikit ngomong gak penting karena tanggung jadi 6k words... :P

R&R^_^

**Chapter 2 : Keep The Promise** -Sawada Tsunayoshi-


	3. Chapter 2

Maaf lama...T^T

Ak banyak banget masalah, jadi gak sempet buat fanfic dari kemaren. Supaya gak ganggu cerita, disebutin masalahnya di akhir aja, jadi yang gak mau baca gak usah baca... (soalnya ak kayak sedikit curhat gitu)

Terus gaya nulisnya agak berubah dan chapter ini agak pendek, maklumin ya, ak emang gak bakat buat jadi penulis... T^T

Yang udah nge-review makasih banyak kayak biasa, kayaknya udah pada ak balesin d PM kan? (lupa... :P)

Trus, kykny ak bakal nyelesain yg ini dulu, soalny yg 'A Wish In My Soul' masih nge-stuck... =.=a

Ak cape ngeliatin wikipedia buat nyari informasi tumor, kanker, dll, jadiny ak pilih yang gampang aja, masalahnya cuma jadi mirip-mirip sama chapter yang sebelumnya...

Seharusnya sih begini, tapi ak gak gitu tau lagi :

Kak Yamamoto - Yamamoto-nii (ikutin gayanya Fuuta)

Ibu Tsuna - Tsuna No Okaa-san

Masalah tahun, tahun yg dipilih author itu asal... -w-

Warning! AU, Chara-Death

Terus, disclaimer : KHR milik Amano Akira

* * *

**KEEP THE PROMISE**

**-Sawada Tsunayoshi-**

-Yamamoto's POV-

20 September 2005

2 bulan telah berlalu, sudah saatnya bagiku untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

Mungkin tanpa kusadari aku sedikit rindu dengan rumah sakit ini, walaupun menyimpan kenangan pedih namun juga menyimpan kenangan berharga bagiku.

Sore hari tiba, aku segera berangkat kembali ke rumah sakit. Ayahku mengantarku sampai gerbang dan mengucapkan salam.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, dokter dan suster yang mengenaliku segera menyapaku. Ruanganku tidak berubah, karena itu aku segera berjalan menuju lift dan menuju kamarku, kamar nomor 80 yang terdapat di paling ujung.

Aku begitu antusias, ingin sekli aku segera menaruh barang-brangku dan menyapa para suster serta dokter dan orang-orang lainnya yang kukenal di sini.

Saking antusiasnya, aku tidak menyadari perubahan pada kamarku dari luar.

Aku segera membuka pintu, tetapi aku kaget. Di dalam aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda dariku, rambutnya berwarna coklat, ia memegang sebuah boneka beruang besar dan kelihatan sedang bermain sendirian.

"Ah, maaf! Sepertinya aku salah kamar!"

Dengan panik, aku segera kembali keluar dan menutup pintu, saat itu juga aku mengira bahwa aku salah memasuki kamar. Tetapi setelah dilihat baik-baik, di pintu kamar tersebut tertera papan tulisan nama : "Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Benar, kamar ini benar adalah kamarku, sepertinya ada penghuni baru ketika aku meninggalkan rumah sakit ini.

Sekali lagi aku membuka pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ahaha, ternyata aku tidak salah kamar."

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku sambil membawa semua barang milikku masuk.

Anak itu diam saja, ia menyembunyikan boneka beruang miliknya di belakangnya dan bertanya kepadaku.

"Kakak akan tinggal di kamar ini?"

"Benar, perkenalkan, namaku Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, panggil saja aku tsuna. Salam kenal kak Yamamoto."

Ia menjawabku sambil tersenyum, akuoun membalasnya dan kembali membereskan barang-barang di ranjangku yang terletak di seberang ranjang miliknya. Ia turun dari ranjangnya, tidak sengaja ia menyenggol boneka miliknya dan menjatuhkannya. Ia terlihat sedikit panik dan segera berusaha menyembunyikan, walaupun sebenanya terlihat jelas dari tempatku.

"Itu boneka milikmu?"

"Eh, tidak... Ini milik adikku! Tadi tertinggal di sini!"

Aku jelas-jelas melihatnya bermain dengan boneka itu tadi, sepertinya ia tidak ingin orang tahu tentang hal itu.

"Hmm... Benarkah? Tadi aku melihatmu bermain dengan boneka tersebut."

Wajahnya memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya dibalik boneka yang dipegangnya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal itu?"

"Habisnya... teman-temanku di sekolah mencelaku karena aku masih bermain boneka. Kata mereka boneka hanya untuk anak perempuan dan mereka mengata-ngataiku terus."

Dari jawabannya, aku dapat melihat bahwa ia anak yang cukup terbuka. Ia juga ramah dan polos, tetapi...

"Kau tidak perlu peduli apa yang mereka katakan, Tsuna. Terserah apa yang mau orang lain katakan, tetapi kau adalah dirimu sendiri, tidak ada yang berhak menghakimi atau mengataimu. Karena itu, tetaplah jadi dirimu sendiri."

Ia terdiam sebentar di tempat, memandangiku dengan tatapan heran. Apa kata-kataku terlalu sulit untuk dimegerti olehnya?

Tetapi tidak lama, ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, kak Yamamoto."

Dalam hari itu juga, kita sudah menjadi akrab. Aku mengajaknya berkeliling bersamaku untuk menyapa orang-orang di sekitar, setelah itu kami bercerita tentang banyak hal.

Ia menceritakan tentang dirinya, akupun menceritakan tentang diriku sendiri.

Tsuna datang ke rumah sakit ini 1 minggu yang lalu, saat aku sedang tidak berada di sini.

Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bahkan ia tidak mengetahui penyakit apa yang sebenarnya dideritanya. Ia hanya tahu, karena ibunya menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di sini untuk sementara, ia harus melakukannya. Benar-benar anak yang polos.

* * *

21 September 2005

Pagi-pagi sekali, ibu Tsuna datang berkunjung. Karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka, akupun bermain keluar untuk sementara.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu, saat aku ingin kembali ke kamarku, aku melihat ibu Tsuna sedang duduk di ruang tunggu. Sebenarnya aku ingin segera kembali, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ibu Tsuna menyapaku.

"Selamat pagi, kau yang satu ruangan dengan Tsu-kun bukan?"

Aku segera menangkap bahwa Tsu-kun yang dimaksud adalah Tsuna.

"Benar, perkenalkan, namaku Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Salam kenal, Yamamoto-kun."

Dari tadi,aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajahnya mirip dengan tsuna, rambutnya yang cukup pendek itu juga mempunyai warna yang sama dengan rambut Tsuna.

"Sebenarnya, aku ada permohonan untukmu."

"Eh, aku?"

Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan dimintai tolong oleh orang dewasa, apalagi orang yang baru aku kenal.

"Duduklah dahulu."

Ia menyediakan tempat duduk di sebelahnya, karena aku juga belum saatnya untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Aku tidak begitu peduli dan duduk saja di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengan Tsu-kun kan? Tadi Tsu-kun banyak bercerita tentangmu."

Aku hanya duduk diam dan mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Sebenarnya, anak itu tidak begitu mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku membawanya ke rumah sakit ini pun, walaupun ia mendengarkan semua perkataan dokter, ia tetap tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Ditemukan tumor yang menempel di paru-parunya. Karena masih jinak, tumor tersebut dapat diangkat oleh dokter. Untuk itu, Tsu-kun harus menjalani operasi. Karena ia masih anak-anak, butuh penyesuaian terlebih dahulu, karena itu operasi akan dijalankan tanggal 10 Oktober. Aku ingin minta tolong agar kau mau menjadi sahabat bagi Tsuna, agar ia dapat melewati waktunya di sini dengan senang, maukah kau mengabulkan permohonan itu?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, turun dari tempat dudukku dan menghadap ke arah Ibu Tsuna.

"Tidak disuruh pun, aku akan menjadi sahabat bagi Tsuna."

Ibu Tsuna terlihat sedikit kaget, tetapi setelah itu ia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Terima kasih, aku sempat khawatir Tsuna akan kesepian di rumah sakit ini."

Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Ah! Sudah waktunya untuk perawatan, maaf tapi aku pergi dulu, Ibu Tsuna!"

Aku bergegas kembali ke kamarku dan mengucapkan salam ke Ibu Tsuna, Ibu Tsuna membalasku dengan melambaikan tangannya perlahan.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu menghabiskan waktu luangku bersama dengan Tsuna.

Ibunya selalu datang setiap hari pagi-pagi, membawakan bekal dan keperluan Tsuna yang lainnya. Karena sudah biasa, akupun sering ikut bercakap-cakap dengan mereka di pagi hari.

Sampai akhirnya tiba tanggal operasi...

* * *

10 Oktober 2005

Operasi tersebut dijalankan pagi-pagi sekali. Saat aku bangun, Tsuna sudah tidak ada, ia sedang menjalankan operasi tersebut.

Karena bosan, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di lorong. Hari masih pagi, hampir tidak ada orang yang berjalan di lorong selain diriku. tetapi dari tempatku, aku dapat melihat sebuah ruangan yang terbuka sedikit. Ruangan itu, ruang konsultasi dokter, saat melewati ruangan tersebut, aku melihat Tsuna, ibunya dan dokter yang sedang bercakap-cakap di sana.

Karena aku tidak ada kerjaan lain, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Tsuna saja. Karena ruangannya terbuka, aku dapat mendengar percakapan mereka semua dari luar.

"Operasinya gagal, tumor tidak bisa diangkat karena sudah menempel pada paru-parunya."

"Tapi, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kan dokter?"

"Mungkin ia masih bisa melakukan kegiatan sekarang, tetapi operasi yang gagal akan membuat tumor jinak menjadi ganas. Tumor dapat kapanpun menyerangnya kembali. Maafkan saya, saya tidak menyadarinya dari awal."

"Jadi, apakah ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Sayang sekali, kita hanya bisa mengharapkan kemoterapi, tingkat keberhasilannya pun sangat kecil."

Dari luar, aku dapat mendengar suara isak tangis. Sepertinya ibunya menangis mendengar berita tersebut. Akupun cukup kaget. Tidak kusangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

"Sepertinya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu..."

Aku berlari kembali ke kamarku, merenungi apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya. Aku tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Namun, aku tidak dapat melawan nasib. Saat itu juga, aku teringat akan yayasan 'Make A Wish Japan'.

Sekali lagi, aku harus meminta bantuan dari mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, Tsuna dan ibunya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ibunya terlihat sangat sedih, Tsuna yang sepertinya masih tidak mengerti apapun menjadi khawatir melihat keadaan ibunya.

"Ibu? Ibu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, iya, ibu tidak apa-apa. Hari ini sudah dulu ya, Tsu-kun... Ibu akan kembali besok lagi."

Setelah itu ibunya pergi meninggalkan ruangan, aku dengan refleks turun dan mengejar ibunya lalu memanggilnya di lorong.

"Tunggu! Ibu Tsuna!"

Ibunya menengok, manyadari aku memanggilnya dan berhenti.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Ada apa, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Tadi, aku tidak sengaja mendengar semua percakapan dengan dokter dan..."

Aku berusaha mencari sesuatu di kantung baju dan celanaku, mencari-cari potongan koran yang sudah kusiapkan. Sebenarnya yang waktu itu sudah kuberikan pada kakak Kyouya, tetapi yayasan tersebut sering sekali membuat iklan atau pengumuman di koran, aku selalu setidaknya menyimpan satu potong. Untuk apa akupun tidak tahu, tetapi aku berharap hal itu dapat berguna. Seperti waktu itu dan juga hari ini.

"Ini."

Aku menyerahkan potongan koran tentang yayasan 'Make A Wish Japan' itu. Ibu Tsuna membacanya sekilas, setelah itu ia sedikit menundukkan badannya dan berterima kasih, akupun segera kembali ke kamar.

Tsuna terlihat biasa saja, ia hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan ibunya. Seperti yang aku kira, ia tidak mengetahui apa yang akan segera terjadi kepadanya.

* * *

11 Oktober 2005

Seperti biasa pagi-pagi sekali Ibu Tsuna datang berkunjung. Namun suasananya tidak seperti biasa, ibunya seperti agak canggung dan memaksakan dirinya. Sedangkan Tsuna sudah tidak diperbolehkan untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya akibat kemoterapi yang ia lakukan. Ia masih kecil, kemoterapi sangat berefek kepada tubuhnya.

Karena merasa tidak nyaman, aku kembali keluar berjalan-jalan di rumah sakit ini.

Di ruang tunggu, aku melihat ada suatu keributan dekat pintu masuk. Aku menghampirinya, ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi kumpulan orang-orang membuatku tidak dapat melihat ke sana.

"Suster, apa yang terjadi?"

Aku mencoba untuk bertanya kepada suster yang berada di dekatku.

"Hmm... tadi ada orang yang tersandung dan memecahkan perabotan rumah sakit, sekarang ia masih di sana dan sedang mencari jalan keluarnya."

"Oh... begitu..."

Aku tidak begitu mengerti pikiran orang yang berkumpul hanya untuk melihat hal seperti itu, tetapi ada hal lain yang menarik perhatianku.

"Maaf, maaf, aku akan mengganti semuanya."

Suara itu... Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya, tetapi aku tidak begitu yakin...

Lebih baik aku memastikannya sendiri, karena itu aku berusaha untuk menyelip kumpulan orang tersebut dan melihat siapa orang tersebut.

Akhirnya akupun berhasil maju dan melihat keadaan. Benar saja, aku kenal orang tersebut.

Ia sedang meminta maaf kepada suster kepala rumah sakit ini dengan menundukkan badannya.

"Ah! Kakak berambut pirang!"

Karena aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, dengan refleks aku berseru. Saat itu juga pandangan semua orang beralih kepadaku, termasuk kaka berambut pirang itu dan suster kepala.

"Kamu! Anak yang waktu itu!"

Sepertinya kakak itu juga cukup kaget dan berseru membalasku.

"Kenalanmu? Yamamoto-kun?"

* * *

Keributan itu pun tidak lama terselesaikan, dengan bantuanku kakak itu masih dapat masuk ke rumah sakit. Pada awalnya ia tidak dipersilahkan masuk ke rumah sakit akibat disangka orang tidak berkepetingan. Setelah semua kesalahpahaman itu selesai, aku bercakap-cakap dengan kakak itu di ruang tunggu.

"Terima kasih, atas bantuanmu akhirnya aku dipersilahkan masuk ke sini."

"Tidak apa-apa, kakak pirang."

"Sampai kapan kau mau memanggilku seperti itu? Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita belum pernah berkenalan secara langsung bukan? Namaku Dino Cavallone, salam kenal."

"Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi, salam kenal juga, Kak Dino."

...

kami berdua terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi, bagaimana Kyouya setelah itu?"

"Ia dibawa ke pemakaman keluarganya yang sebenarnya, setelah itupun aku kembali ke tempatku. Semua urusan kuserahkan kepada keluarganya yang asli. Lain kali, datanglah melayat untuknya, Yamamoto."

"Kalau aku sudah keluar dari sini, aku pasti akan datang... Oh, ya, kali ini untuk apa kakak datang ke sini?"

"Hmm... Kau belum tahu ya? Lihatlah..."

Ia menunjukkan sebuah kartu tanda pengenal, lengkap dengan foto dan tanda tangannya. tetapi hal yang paling menarik adalah kartu tanda pengenal tersebut mempunyai lambang yayasan 'Make A Wish Japan' di sana.

"Sekarang aku berkerja sebagai sukarelawan di MAWJ. Tentu saja aku masih melakukan pekerjaanku yang dulu, tetapi sekarang aku meluangkan waktuku untuk hal ini juga. Kemarin ada panggilan dari rumah sakit ini, karena itu aku datang kemari sebagai wakil."

"Kakak yang jadi wakil?"

"Benar... Tetapi, aku menghilangkan data klien kemarin jadi sekarang aku tidak begitu tahu harus ke mana. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap datang ke rumah sakit ini."

"Kalau begitu ikut aku!"

"Eh?"

Denga antusias aku menarik kakak itu menuju lift, karena aku tahu jelas siapa yang memanggilnya. Aku ingin segera mempertemukan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Yamamoto?"

"Aku tahu siapa yang memanggilmu, karena itu ikut saja!"

"Benarkah? Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Yamamoto."

Aku membawa kakak itu ke kamarku yang juga tentu saja kamar Tsuna. Untung saja ibunya belum pulang.

Saat aku membuka pintu, Ibunya langsung melihat ke arahku dan kak Dino, sedangkan Tsuna masih saja berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Permisi, aku datang sebagai wakil dari yayasan 'Make A Wish Japan'. Namaku Dino Cavallone, apakah ibu yang memanggil kemarin?"

"I... Iya..."

Ibu Tsuna mengangguk perlahan.

"Jadi, ceritakan semua yang terjadi."

Setelah itu, Ibu Tsuna menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi, awal pertama Tsuna masuk rumah sakit, sampai operasi yang gagal kemarin dan keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan Tsuna. Mereka bercakap-cakap dalam ruangan, aku dan Tsuna hanya mendengarkan saja dari awal.

"Yayasam 'Make A Wish Japan' adalah yayasan yang akan mengabulkan keinginan anak-anak yang terserang penyakit berbahaya atau tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Sebisa mungkin kami akan membantu ibu kali ini."

"Terima kasih, saya sangat menghargainya."

Ibu Tsuna berbalik ke arah Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, adakah yang kau inginkan? Kakak di sana akan mengabulkan permohonanmu."

Tsuna terdiam, aku bilang ia sama sekali tidak mengerti percakapan ibunya dan kak Dino tadi. Namun sepertinya ia mengerti perkataan ibunya barusan.

"Ibu ingat janji kita sewaktu ulang tahun ibu dulu?"

(A/N 31 Maret)

"Eh?"

"Waktu itu ibu bilang, kita akan pergi ke taman ria sekeluarga saat ulang tahunku bukan? Tentu saja ayah juga. Aku ingin ibu memenuhi janji itu, 3 hari lagi ulang tahunku tiba."

Ibu Tsuna terlihat cukup kaget dan shock mendengar jawaban Tsuna, ia terdiam di tempatnya tidak berkata apa-apa. Ibu Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf..."

Suaranya bergetar, air mata mulai keluar dari matanya. Ibunya memeluk Tsuna saat itu juga.

"I.. Ibu?"

"Tsu-kun... Ayah sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas..."

"Apa itu berarti ia tidak bisa pergi bersama kita? Apa maksudnya meninggal?"

Ibunya tidak menjawab, masih menangis dan membiarkan Tsuna dalam pelukannya.

"Meninggal artinya pergi ke surga, Tsuna."

Kak Dino menggantikan ibunya menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna.

"Apa itu surga?"

"Surga itu... tidak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata..."

"Namun, itu tempat yang sangat tenang dan menyenangkan."

Aku membantu Kak Dino menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu ayah pergi meninggalkan aku dan ibu berdua saja? Lalu dari tadi aku mendengar bahwa aku akan meninggal juga, berarti aku harus pergi juga?"

Kak Dino mengangguk, merespon kepada Tsuna.

"Apakah ibu akan pergi denganku?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat semua orang di sana terdiam. Aku tidak menyalahkan Tsuna, tetapi hal itu benar-benar...

"Tsuna!"

Tiba-tiba saja Kak Dino berseru.

Semuanya tercengang dan kembali terdiam.

"Semua orang punya waktunya masing-masing... Termasuk dirimu, ibumu, aku dan Yamamoto juga... Suatu hari, semua pasti akan pergi ke surga..."

"... Kalau begitu, suatu hari ibu akan pergi ke surga juga bukan? Tenang saja ibu, kau akan jadi anak baik di sana, lagipula ada ayah di sana... Karena itu... ibu jangan menangis... hiks..."

Tsuna mulai merangkul ibunya juga sambil menangis. Ibunya pun kembali memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Mereka berdua terus menangis.

"Sebelum aku pergi, ibu tetap mau pergi ke taman ria bersamaku kan?"

"Tentu saja, Tsu-kun..."

Ibunya mengangguk, dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak dapat berbuat apapun.

Hari itu, Ibu Tsuna berada di sini sampa malam, demikian juga dengan Kak Dino. Mereka membicarakan tentang rencana mereka ke taman ria dan sebagainya, aku juga seharian mendengarkan dan ikut berdiskusi dengan mereka.

* * *

14 Oktober 2005

Waktu yang ditentukan akhirnya pun tiba,setelah mengucapkan salam kepada semua orang di rumah sakit, tentu saja pihak rumah sakit juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya, ia berangkat ke taman ria bersama ibunya dan Kak Dino beserta beberapa sukarelawan yayasan 'Make A Wish Japan' lainnya.

Saat itu, Tsuna sudah tidak dapat berjalan lagi dan ia pergi menggunakan kursi roda.

Aku ikut mengantarnya ke pintu depan rumah sakit, terakhir sebelum ia pergi, ia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

"Kak, nanti kalau aku sudah kembali, aku akan bercerita banyak tentang hari ini!"

Ia berseru dari dalam mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kembali, berharap ia kembali nanti malam.

Tetapi, itulah saat aku terakhir kali melihatnya.

Ia tidak pernah kembali lagi.

-End Of Yamamoto's POV-

* * *

-Dino's POV-

Tidak terasa hari yang kulalui teras begitu cepat. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam dan akhirnya saatnya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

Kami bertiga, Sawada-san, Tsuna dan aku sendiri kembali ke mobil yayasan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku mengemudikan mobilnya, lalu Tsuna dan ibunya duduk di kursi belakang.

"Tsuna, apakah kau senang hari ini?"

Aku memulai pembicaraan di mobil.

"Tentu saja! Hari ini aku bisa pergi dengan ibuku, dan juga..."

Tsuna mulai bercerita dengan antusias mengisi kesunyian dalam mobil. Aku senang mengetahui ia sangat senang hari ini. Ibunya pun sepertinya senang.

Tetapi tidak lama kemudian, Tsuna mulai berhenti bercerita.

"Ibu... Aku mengantuk..."

"Kalau begitu kau tidur saja di pangkuan ibu, kau pasti lelah sudah seharian bermain bukan?"

"Hmm..."

Aku terus mengemudikan mobil, tidak mengetahhui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Hiks...Tsu-kun..."

Ibunya kembali menangis, panik akan apa yang terjadi, aku segera memberhentikan mobil dan memeriksa keadaan di belakang.

Saat itu, Tsuna sudah tidak bernapas lagi. Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di mobil ini dalam pangkuan ibunya.

Tetapi, wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Aku berharap, ia juga dapat selalu berbahagia di surga.

"Sawada-san, anda tidak bermaksud untuk menyusul Tsuna bukan?"

Sawada-san terdiam masih menangisi kepergian anaknya satu-satunya.

"Sawada-san?"

"Tidak... Aku akan hidup... Demi bagian suamiku dan demi Tsuna juga..."

"Syukurlah..."

Saat itu, tidak terasa air mata juga mulai mengalir dari mataku. Tsuna sedikit mengingatkanku kepada Kyouya.

Setelah itu, aku mengantarkan mereka berdua ke kediaman Sawada, rumah mereka, membantu mereka dalam beberapa hal dan kembali ke yayasan untuk melapor.

-End Of Dino's POV-

* * *

-Yamamoto's POV-

15 Oktober 2005

Pagi kembali tiba, aku masih saja tidak melihat Tsuna.

Sewaktu aku keluar, aku melihat seorang suster sedang mencopot nama pada papan kamarku. Di papan nama tersebut tertera nama 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'.

"Suster, kenapa kau mencopot papan nama tersebut?"

"Oh, Yamamoto-kun, kau sudah bangun? Kemarin malam-malam sekali ibunya menelepon, ia tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"... Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya saat perjalanan kembali ke rumah sakit... Oh, ya, Yamamoto-kun, jangan lupa berdoa untuknya ya? Semoga ia dapat selalu berbahagia, juga kepada keluarga yang ditinggalkan agar mereka selalu tabah..."

"Iya..."

Aku memejamkan mataku, sedikit mengheningkan cipta...

Waktunya sangatlah singkat, bahkan ia masih lebih muda dariku. Anak yang sangat polos, namun terbuka dan ramah. Ia juga perhatian terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia lebih mementingkan ibunya daripada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini, aku berdoa dan berharap agar ia dapat selalu berbahagia di surga dan juga untuk ibunya agar dapat tetap tabah menghadapi hidup. Terima kasih atas waktu yang sudah kau habiskan bersamaku, Tsuna...

"Oh, ya, Yamamoto-kun, mulai hari ini, kau akan mendapat teman sekamar yang baru. Ia merupakan kiriman rumah sakit sebelah, katanya kasihan ia harus sendirian, karena tidak ada anak seumurannya di sana. Karena itu ia dikirim ke sini dan mulai hari ini, ia akan menjadi teman sekamarmu, jadilah teman yang baik baginya ya?"

Aku kembali membuka mataku.

"Baiklah, suster, serahkan saja padaku."

"Seharusnya ia akan datang siang hari nanti, ingatlah itu."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, selain mengambil papan nama yang lama suster juga menggantinya dengan papan nama yang baru.

'Gokudera Hayato' aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak suka sendirian di sini.

* * *

End Of Chapter 2

Jadi semua salah siapa? Salah dok*plakk*

Salah author yang bikin dokternya agak-agak... T^T

Inspirasi cerita diambil dari I-Pho ak juga, disuruh dioperasi, gagal, dan akhirnya meninggal...

Terus sisanya yg dibawah terserah mau dibaca atau gak...

R&R^_^

**Chapter 3 : REACH YOUR DREAM** -Gokudera Hayato-

Halangan ngebuat / ngelanjutin fic :

1. Terobsesi DS (maen Harvest Moon)

2. Skoliosis, punggung sakit kalau duduk gara-gara 'korset' yang buat ngelurusin baliknya

3. Sindrom bosen

Yg buat ak nulis lagi :

Jari jempol kepotong silet gara-gara buat senjata cosplay kk ak dan hasilnya lumayan fatal (untung gak kebelah dua... T^T) Karena maen DS semua mencetnya pake jempol, jadilah gak maen DS sementara dan alternatif laen adalah bikin fic yang gak pake jempol... (Ak ngetik pake gak sampe 10 jari)

Ya... kualat kali ya, ninggalin fic begitu lama... T^T


	4. Chapter 3

Dengan ini, resmi menjadi fic terkhir ak di fandom Indonesia T^T

Blom tentu kerja juga sih d fandom Inggris, soalny sesuai dengan yg ak tulis d profile, ak mau sklh d Singapur dan dilarang bawa laptop ke sana T^T

Jadi kesimpulannya, gak bisa ngetik lagi, harus nunggu boleh bawa laptop dan gak jelas itu kapan T^T

Ok, nih fic updateny lama banget, maaf T^T

tapi ak bs sebutin semua alesannya kok, outbond 1 minggu, sakit 2 minggu bahkan lebih, gak boleh nyalain laptop, trus ada latihan kegiatan, perubahan plot abis-abisan (sbenernya mau dibagi jadi dua chapter, chapter Gokudera dan chapter Yamamoto, tapi karena waktu gak memungkinkan dijadiin 1 aja), terus beberapa kali udah nulis keapus lagi (serius T^T), terus revisi bagian awal karena pertamanya Gokudera OOC (kykny masih sih T^T), dll

Disclaimer : KHR milik Amano Akira

Warning! Chara-Death, OOC, AU

Don't like Don't read, No Pairing

Ok, gak usah ribut sendiri lagi, selamat membaca ^_^

* * *

**REACH YOUR DREAM**

**-Gokudera Hayato- & -Yamamoto Takeshi-  
**

-Yamamoto's POV-

Siang ini, aku menunggu dengan penuh antusias di ruang tunggu.

Seharusnya sebentar lagi, anak baru tersebut akan tiba di sini.

Tidak lama kemudian, terlihat beberapa orang memasuki ruangan ini. Salah satunya adalah seorang anak seumuranku yang berambut perak, sepertinya ia anak baru itu.

Mereka semua mendaftar ke resepsionis di ruangan ini, tidak lama, orang-orang yang lain meninggalkan anak itu sendirian di sini. Seorang suster terlihat mendekatinya dan bercakap-cakap dengannya.

Akupun mencoba untuk menghampiri anak itu.

"Oh, Yamamoto-kun, kebetulan sekali."

"Eh, iya suster?"

Sebelum aku sempat menyapanya, suster menyapaku terlebih dahulu.

"Dia anak yang dipindahkan ke rumah sakit ini, mulai hari ini ia akan menjadi teman sekamarmu."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Gokudera Hayato."

Anak itu tersenyum dan memberikan tangannya kepadaku. Aku pun bersalaman dengannya dan tersenyum membalasnya.

"Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi, salam kenal."

Suster tersenyum melihat kita berdua berkenalan.

"Yamamoto-kun, tolong antar dia ke kamarnya ya? Suster masih ada kerjaan lain."

"Baik suster!"

Setelah itu aku segera mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kamar yang tentunya kamarku juga. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di sebelah ranjangnya. Sedengkan aku hanya menunggunya dan duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjangku.

Aku dapat mendengarnya menghela napas sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya berubah?

Akupun memulai pembicaraan.

"Hei, Gokudera, kau sakit apa? Kenapa sampai dirawat di sini?"

Ia terdiam sebentar melihat ke arahku.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

Entah kenapa ia terlihat seperti orang lain di hadapan orang yang lebih tua, tetapi sepertinya aku dapat melihat sifat aslinya sekarang.

"Eh, tidak, hanya penasaran saja..."

"Ditemukan batu ginjal di dekat saluran ureter sebelah kiri. Masih kecil dan tidak berbahaya, namun dapat berbahaya jika dibiarkan begitu saja dan menjadi besar. Bisa-bisa menimbulkan banyak penyakit, karena itu aku segera melakukan perawatan dan kurang lebih 1 minggu lagi, aku akan melakukan operasi pengangkatan batu ginjal."

Ia berbicara panjang lebar, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Banyak istilah-istilah yang tidak aku ketahui, sepertinya dugaanku benar, ia berasal dari kalangan terpelajar.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi mau tidak mau aku harus sebelum terlambat. Lagipula tidak apa-apa, aku akan menganggap keberadaanku di sini untuk menambah pengalaman demi mencapai cita-citaku."

Sepertinya ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan ogah-ogahan, namun tetap saja jawabannya panjang.

"Benarkah? Memang apa cita-citamu, Gokudera?"

Sekali lagi ia menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan seperti 'apa-apaan anak ini?'

"Aku ingin jadi seorang pianis terkenal. Bagaimana denganmu, Yamamoto?"

"Aku? Kalau aku ingin menjadi seorang pemain baseball terkenal!"

Aku tiba-tiba saja menjadi antusias kembali, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain baseball. Padahal dulu sebelum masuk rumah sakit ini, aku sering bermain bersama teman-teman sekolahku. Memikirkan hal tersebut, aku jadi sedikit sedih. Tetapi tidak apalah, masih banyak hal menyenangkan lainnya yang dapat aku lakukan di sini...

"Oh, ya, Yamamoto, maukah kau mengantarku mengitari rumah sakit ini? Aku ingin melihat keadaan sekitar."

"Tentu saja!"

Aku mengantarnya berkeliling rumah sakit ini, tentu saja ruangan-ruangan yang penting saja. Di jalan, kami bercakap-cakap tentang diri masing-masing. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang cukup besar, tetapi karena ia bukan anak kandung dari ibunya, ia tidak diijinkan untuk berobat di rumah sakit besar agar terhindar dari skandal. Di rumah sakit ini pun, segala keperluannya diserahkan pada pihak rumah sakit.

Lalu sikapnya yang hanya ramah pada orangtua atau orang yang berkepintangannya itu pun juga dilakukan untuk menjaga nama baik keluarganya.

Kami terus mengitari rumah sakit ini, sampai akhirnya kita tiba di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Dan di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah piano.

"Lihatlah, Gokudera! Di sini adalah tempat biasanya para pasien berkumpul bersama, untuk pengumuman atau hanya untuk bercakap-cakap saja. Kadang-kadang pihak rumah sakit juga mengundang pianis untuk menghibur para pasien di sini."

Gokudera terdiam, memandangi piano yang terletak di sana. Ia seperti terpana melihatnya.

"Gokudera?"

"Tempat ini... Aku tahu tempat ini..."

"Benarkah? Apa kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya?"

"Eh, tidak... Aku melihatnya dari foto. Ada seorang pianis muda yang sering datang ke rumahku. Ialah yang mengajariku untuk bermain piano, ia sering menunjukkan foto-foto perjalanannya. Terakhir kali, ia pernah bercerita bahwa ia bermain piano di sebuah rumah sakit dan menunjukkanku foto di sana. Aku tidak pernah menyangka... di sinilah tempatnya dan sekarang, aku juga berada di sini..."

"Wah, berarti dia orang terkenal ya? Hebat sekali kau, diajar oleh orang seperti itu."

Gokudera tidak menjawab. Sepertinya ia menjadi agak murung.

"3 tahun lalu, ia tidak pernah kembali ke rumahku. Aku tidak tahu kejadian sebenarnya, tetapi ia tidak pernah datang lagi."

...

"Oh, ya, Gokudera, kau bisa bermain piano kan? Bagaimana jika kau coba bermain di sini?"

Aku mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Gokudera sepetinya sedih menceritakan hal itu, aku tidak begitu suka berbicara tentang hal yang dapat membuat orang sedih.

"Eh, tapi aku belum begitu mahir..."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba kan? Lagipula aku juga tidak mengerti apapun tentang musik."

"Haa... Baiklah."

Gokudera pun berjalan menuju piano tersebut dan aku mengikutinya. Ia duduk dan bersiap untuk memainkan piano tersebut. Tidak lama, ia mulai memainkan sebuah melodi.

Melodinya terdengar sangat indah di telingaku. Mungkin aku bukanlah seorang komposer ataupun seorang pemain alat musik, aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang musik. Tetapi aku tahu hanya dengan melihat, Gokudera mempunyai bakat dan keahlian untuk bermain piano.

"Hebat sekali kau, Gokudera!"

"Eh, tidak... Aku belum apa-apa dibandingkan dengan pianis itu."

"Walaupun begitu tetap saja, kau hebat, Gokudera!"

"Terima kasih, Yamamoto."

Gokudera tersenyum, akupun tersenyum membalasnya. Sejak hari itu, kami berdua sering sekali datang ke ruang itu untuk bermain piano. Sayang sekali Gokudera tidak mau bermain jika ada orang lain di sana, tetapi ruangan itu lebih sering kosong, karena itu kami tetap ke sana setiap harinya.

Sampai akhirnya, waktu operasi yang sudah ditentukan pun tiba...

* * *

-Gokudera's POV-

23 Oktober 2005

Operasi dilakukan hari ini. Pagi-pagi sekali, aku menjalankan operasi ini, operasi berjalan cepat dan pada pukul 10 siang aku sudah dapat kembali ke kamar dan melakukan aktifitas. Hanya saja, aku belum boleh melakukan aktifitas yang sulit atau terlalu berat.

"Syukurlah operasinya berjalan lancar ya, Gokudera."

Yamamoto segera mengajakku berbicara sekembalinya aku ke kamar.

"Iya, operasi ini memang tidak beresiko tinggi pada awalnya."

"Apakah setelah ini, kau akan segera kembali pulang ke rumahmu?"

...

"Iya..."

Ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Haa... Berarti aku akan kembali kesepian di sini."

...

Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit kasihan kepadanya, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, aku harus pulang.

Setidaknya sebelum aku pulang, aku ingin memberinya sesuatu. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang dapat sabar menghadapi sikapku yang seperti ini. Apalagi setelah melihat bahwa aku hanyalah ramah di depan orang penting saja, kebanyakan anak-anak seumuranku menjauhiku karena ini. Tetapi Yamamoto, sepertinya ia tidak pernah peduli akan hal itu.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana jika hari ini kita pergi ke ruangan itu lagi? Aku akan menunjukkan lagu yang terbaik yang pernah aku pelajari."

"Baiklah."

Yamamoto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dan akupun berjalan bersamanya ke ruangan tempat piano itu berada.

* * *

Entah kenapa hari ini, aku melihat ada yang aneh pada Yamamoto. Ia terus berkeringat dari tadi padahal cuaca tidak begitu panas.

Akupun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepadanya.

"Yamamoto, kau tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi kau terus berkeringat..."

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa."

Walaupun ia berkata tidak apa-apa, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ia agak memaksakan dirinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tenang saja, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

...

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Karena ia menjawab tidak apa-apa, kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruangan tersebut.

"Oh ya, Yamamoto, sebenarnya dari kemarin aku penasaran, kenapa kau tidak pernah pulang dari sini? Padahal seharusnya kalau terkena tumor stadium awal, kau tidak perlu menjalani kemoterapi terus menerus, hanya dengan obat-obatan pun cukup. Jikalau dengan kemoterapi pun, tidak butuh waktu selama ini."

Yamamoto tidak menjawab.

"Yamamoto?"

Karena ia tidak menjawab, aku melihat ke belakang ke arahnya.

Aku kaget, aku melihat Yamamoto di belakangku terjatuh di atas lututnya sambil memegangi tembok untuk menyangga tubuhnya, ia kelihatan seperti sedang menahan sakit.

"Oi, Yamamoto! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku berjalan menghampirinya, khawatir akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sepertinya ia sangat menderita, napasnya terdengar berat, tubuhnya menggigil tapi ia berkeringat.

"Yamamoto, kau tidak apa-apa? Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar terlebih dahulu dan memanggil dokter atau suster segera!"

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Speaker rumah sakit berbunyi.

"Panggilan kepada Tuan Gokudera Hayato, diharap untuk menemui dokter di ruang dokter lantai 2. Sekali lagi, panggilan kepada..."

Pemberitahuan itu berbunyi di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

Aku tidak dapat berpikir apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya.

"Pergilah Gokudera..."

"Eh, tapi..."

"Tenang saja... Aku tidak apa-apa... Kau pergi saja ke sana... Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar dan menunggu di sana..."

...

Aku sedikit ragu, tetapi...

"Baiklah..."

Aku berjalan menuju lantai 2, tetapi sebelum itu, aku memberitahukan suster yang kutemui di tengah jalan dan bergegas menuju ruangan dokter.

Di ruang dokter...

Aku memasuki ruangan tersebut dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Aku melihat dokter menyusun beberapa dokumen di depan mejanya.

"Gokudera-kun, saya sudah menghubungi orangtuamu dan kata mereka. Saya lebih baik mengatakan kepadamu langsung hasil operasi tadi pagi kepadamu daripada kepada mereka."

"Iya, dokter. Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

Sebenarnya, melihat dari keadaanku sekarang, seharusnya operasi itu berhasil dan tidak ada gangguan lain. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Operasi tersebut berjalan lancar dan kau seharusnya dapat pulang dalam waktu dekat... Tetapi..."

"Tetapi?"

"Sebenarnya dalam operasi tersebut, kami menemukan kelainan lain dalam tubuhmu. Batu ginjal tersebut tidak terbentuk akibat hal yang normal."

"Maksudnya dokter?"

Dokter memberikanku sebuah dokumen berisi hasil pemeriksaan darah dan hasil operasi tadi pagi.

"Kau menderita penyakit 'Asidosis Tubulus Renalis'."

Aku sangat kaget mendengar kata-kata dokter. Aku tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali.

Namun, aku tidak begitu percaya aan kata-kata dokter dan melihat sendiri hasil-hasil pemeriksaan tersebut. Dan semuanya benar, hasil-hasil pemeriksaan memberikan hasil positif untuk penyakit tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, saya mendengar...eh, tunggu!"

BRAKK

Aku kabur keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Berita ini terlalu berat untukku.

Asidosis Tubulus Renalis adalah sebuah penyakit ginjal di mana tubulus renalis tidak berfungsi dengan benar. Diagnosis sering terlambat karena ciri-ciri yang tidak spesifik. Namun dapat diketahui dengan jelas jika sudah memasuki tahap selanjutnya. Penyakit ini menimbulkan asidosis, yaitu penimbunan asam dalam darah. Jika tidak dilakukan sesuatu dapat menjadi berbahaya dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan cara penyembuhan dan terapi yang tepat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini.

Aku berlari kembali ke kamarku di lantai atas. Menghiraukan orang-orang yang ada disekitarku, aku terus berlari dan masuk ke kamarku.

Aku merenungkan diriku di depan pintu duduk terdiam sambil menutupi mukaku dengan kedua tanganku, aku tidak ingin hidupku berakhir begitu saja. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan, masih ada masa depan yang menanti diriku. Tetapi kenapa hal ini harus terjadi kepadaku?

Aku terus berpikir tentang hal tersebut sampai-sampai aku baru saja menyadari bahwa Yamamoto sudah berada di kamar itu dan ia menghampiriku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa, Gokudera? Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku hanya dapat menjawabnya perlahan.

"Kata dokter, aku menderita penyakit langka yang bekum dapat disembuhkan."

Aku tahu, ia tidak akan mengerti jika aku menyebutkan nama penyakitnya. Aku menjawab agar ia dapat mencerna dengan cepat apa yang kumaksud. Saat ini, aku merasa lebih ingin sendirian, aku tidak ingin berbicara banyak hal.

"Benarkah? Tidak adakah cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mulai tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya terus seperti itu! Diamlah! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku!"

Tanpa kusadari aku berteriak kepada Yamamoto, aku benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang. Aku mohon, pergilah dan tinggalkanlah aku sendirian sekarang.

Yamamoto terdiam sejenak , aku pikir ia akan segera pergi, tetapi ia malah duduk di sebelahku.

"Mungkin aku tidak dapat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu... Tetapi, Gokudera... Kita berdua berada di dalam posisi yang sama..."

Saat itu, aku tidak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya... tetapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Biarlah ia melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

* * *

-Yamamoto's POV-

Kata-kataku bukanlah kebohongan untuk menghibur dirinya. Aku tahu kenyataannya bahwa aku berada dalam posisi yang kurang lebih sama dengan apa yang Gokudera alami sekarang. Hanya saja aku terus berusaha untuk tegar dan terus tersenyum di depan orang lain agar orang lain tidak perlu khawatir akan diriku.

Melihat keadaan sekarang, lebih baik aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Gokudera.

"Gokudera, dengarlah semua ceritaku..."

Ia tidak menjawab, aku berharap ia terus mendengarkan ceritaku dari awal sampai akhir.

"Sebenarnya dari awal aku mengetahui bahwa penyakitku adalah penyakit langka yang belum ditemukan cara pengobatannya. Namun, aku tetap di sini untuk menjalani terapi yang sebenarnya hanya berguna untuk memperlambat perkembangannya saja. Aku tahu, waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi, berkali-kali aku pusing dan keringat dingin lalu tubuhku sering tiba-tiba menjadi lemah. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, aku ingin menciptakan kenangan indah bersama dengan orang-orang di sekitarku sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini."

...

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu percuma? Jika kita akan meninggalkan dunia ini, untuk apa lagi menciptakan kenangan di dunia ini? Pada akhirnya, kita akan meninggalkannya juga!"

Gokudera merespon, aku senang setidaknya ia mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Tidak, itu tidak tepat. Memang benar kita akan meninggalkan dunia ini, tetapi tidak berarti kita akan mati. Melalui kenangan-kenangan bersama orang-orang di sekitar kita, kita akan terus hidup. Walaupun hanya sebatas ingatan saja, setidaknya kita akan tetap hidup di hati orang lain."

...

Gokudera terdiam, aku hanya bisa berharap kata-kataku mengenai dirinya.

...

"Yamamoto, keluarlah sebentar... Biarkan aku sendiri di sini..."

"... Baiklah..."

Aku keluar dari kamar dan berhenti sejenak di depan pintu.

Dari sini, aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Gokudera menangis. Aku tahu, tiba-tiba mendapat kabar seperti itu adalah hal yang berat, karena aku juga dulu... Sama seperti dirinya...

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak mengisi waktu sebelum kembali ke kamar. Sekalian mencari seseorang di sini, aku tidak yakin dapat bertemu dengannya lagi, tetapi aku berharap untuk itu.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tunggu di lantai bawah. Sepertinya kali ini nasib berpihak kepadaku, aku menemukan orang yang kucari di sana.

"Kak Dino!"

Aku memanggilnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh dan sepertinya ia tidak mendengarnya, ia terlihat sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan resepsionis rumah sakit.

Aku mencoba untuk mendekat dan memanggilnya kembali, kali ini cukup dekat untuk menyapanya secara langsung. Aku menarik-narik bajunya dan ia pun menoleh ke arahku.

"Oh, Yamamoto! lama tak berjumpa."

Kak Dino tersenyum ke arahku dan menyapaku, akupun membalasnya dan ikut tersenyum.

"Kak, bolehkah aku mengajukan suatu permintaan?"

"Iya, tentu saja, tetapi tunggulah sebentar, aku masih harus mengerjakan urusanku di sini."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan segera duduk di kursi sebelah meja resepsionis dekat sana.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu dan Kak Dino menghampiriku lalu duduk di sebelah kursi yang kududuki.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menceritakan semuanya tentang Gokudera, dari awal sejak ia pertama kali datang ke sini sampai hari ini. Kak Dino mendengarkan ceritaku dengan seksama.

"Hmm... Jadi, kau ingin aku mengabulkan permintaannya?"

Aku menganggukkan membenarkan perkataan Kak Dino.

"Tapi untuk itu diperlukan persetujuan oleh orangtua atau setidaknya walinya."

"Tidak adakah cara lain? Dalam keadaannya sekarang, sepertinya sulit untuk mendapat persetujuan orangtuanya."

Kak Dino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Persyaratan utama dalam tugas dari yayasan 'Make A Wish' adalah persetujuan orangtua, yayasan tidak berani mengambil tindakan tanpa persetujuan tersebut."

Aku sedikit kecewa, apakah tidak ada hal yang dapat kulakukan sekarang? Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.

"Kalau begitu, jika aku dapat mendapatkan persetujuan orangtuanya, kakak akan membantunya kan?"

"Tentu saja, jika ada, aku dapat segera mengajukan permintaan tersebut ke yayasan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan segera mencari cara untuk mendapat persetujuan orangtuanya."

Aku begitu antusias, setidaknya masih ada yang dapat kulakukan untuknya. Melihat diriku yang begitu antusias, Kak Dino tersenyum.

"Nanti sore, aku akan kembali ke sini untuk urusan lain. Saat itu, aku menantikan kabar baik. Sekarang aku sudah harus kembali, sampai jumpa nanti, Yamamoto."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku kembali, Kak Dino pun berdiri dan segera melangkah ke pintu dapan sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Aku juga melambaikan tanganku dari tempat dudukku ini.

"Baiklah! Mula-mula aku akan mencari tahu nomor yang bisa dihubungi."

Akupun segera berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Pertama-tama, aku bertanya kepada resepsionis, tetapi katanya informasi tersebut dilarang diberitahukan kepada umum atas permintaan keluarga pasien. Lalu aku juga bertanya kepada dokter dan dokter menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

Karena keadaanku sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk kembali ke kamar, akupun memutuskan untuk mencoba mencari tahu dari pasien lain. Aku bertanya keada semua orang yang kutemui di sana dan hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Tidak terasa, waktu sudah sore dan aku belum mendapatkan informasi apapun.

Tubuhku sudah lelah, dan lagi-lagi hal ini terjadi lagi, tubuhku tiba-tiba saja terkena keringat dingin. Mau tidak mau aku harus beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Akupun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar duduk di kursi ruang tunggu sambil menunggu kedatangan Kak Dino.

Tidak lama berselang, Kak Dino datang memasuki rumah sakit ini dan kembali bercakap-cakap degan resepsionis rumah sakit. Dari sini aku dapat melihat Kak Dino membawa beberapa dokumen lalu menyerahkannya kepada pihak rumah sakit dan pihk rumah sakit juga kembali memberikan beberapa dokumen kepada Kak Dino. Setelah itu, ia segera menengok ke arah ruang tunggu, sepertinya ia mencariku.

Akupun memutuskan untuk menghiraukan kelelahanku ini dan berjalan menghampiri Kak Dino di depan meja resepsionis. Kak Dino segera menyapaku ketika ia menyadari keberadaanku di sana.

"Oh, Yamamoto! Lihat, aku ada kabar bagus untukmu."

Saat itu, aku tidak begitu menghiraukan perkataannya.

"Maaf Kak... Aku tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun dari tadi..."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, namun Kak Dino hanya tesenyum kepadaku.

"Sudahlah, Yamamoto. Lagipula hal tersebut sudah tidak penting lagi. Ini salahku juga, aku tidak pernah membaca data permintaan sebelum menjalankan tugas. Dan hari ini (lagi-lagi) aku lupa untuk membawa datanya. Karena itu aku tidak sadar siang ini. Tetapi yayasan 'Make A Wish' sebenarnya mendapatkan telepon tadi pagi. Permintaan dari orangtua 'Gokudera Hayato' untuk mengabulkan permintaannya."

Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku lagi dan bertanya dengan antusias.

"Benarkah?"

Kak Dino menganggukkan kepalanya.

Saat itu, aku merasa sangat bersyukur dan lega. Namun saat itu juga, entah kenapa tubuhku kehilangan tenaganya dan badanku mulai terhyung-huyung. Sepertinya aku terlalu lelah, pandanganku juga mulai kabur. Kesadaranku pun turut menipis.

* * *

-Dino's POV-

Entah kenapa Yamamoto terlihat sangat senang mendengar kabar dariku. Sekali lagi, ini menjadi pelajaran bagiku untuk lebih memperhatikan pekerjaanku di yayasan 'Make A Wish' ini.

"Baiklah, Yamamoto, kalau begitu maukah kau mengantarku ke... ... "

Aku menghentikan perkataanku, entah kenapa sekarang, pandangannya terlihat kosong, cara berdirinya tidak seimbang, mukanya sedikit merah, dan napasnya terlihat berat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Yamamoto?"

Tidak lama, ia terjatuh tepat di depanku. Akupun segera menangkapnya dengan gerak reflek yang kumiliki.

"Oi, Yamamoto? Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku berusaha untuk mengecek keadaannya, sepertinya ia terkena demam tinggi dan pingsan karena kelelahan. Akupun segera memanggil suster dan membantu untuk membawa kembali Yamamoto ke kamarnya.

Setelah tiba di kamarnya, aku melihat seorang anak seumuran Yamamoto yang kuduga pasti adalah Gokudera yang dimaksud. Suster pun segera memanggil dokter yang sedang bertugas. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Yamamoto hanya terserang demam biasa, iapun segera dibaringkan diranjangnya sendiri untuk beristirahat.

Dokter menyuruhku untuk sementara berjaga di kamar karena saat ini adalah jam sibuk dokter dan suster di sana, aku dengan mudah mengiyakan karena memang itu tujuanku dari awal, sekalian untuk berbicara kepada anak yang dimaksud oleh Yamamoto, 'Gokudera Hayato'.

"Hei, kakak yang ada di sana. Apa yang terjadi pada Yamamoto?"

Tiba-tiba saja anak itu menyapaku terlebih dahulu.

"Ia terkena demam tinggi dan pingsan di tengah jalan tadi."

"Aku tidak tanya itu dan aku sudah tau hal itu, dokter sudah menjelaskannya tadi. Maksudku apa yang terjadi sampai ia bisa seperti itu?"

...

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa, ia hanya sedikit kelelahan saja."

Sebenarnya aku cukup kaget, menurut penjelasan Yamamoto ia biasa bersikap sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua atau orang yang berkepentingan. Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan sedikit masalah di sini.

"Kau Gokudera Hayato bukan? Sebenarnya aku di sini juga ada sedikit urusan denganmu."

"Hmm... Cepat jelaskan apa urusanmu, aku tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu hanya untuk berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kukenal."

...

Dia kelihatan jauh lebih berandalan daripada yang Yamamoto jelaskan dan kata-katanya sangat tajam. Untung saja dulu aku sudah pernah menghadapi kasus pada anak yang mirip sepetinya.

"Ah... Iya... Baiklah, Namaku Dino Cavallone, aku adalah relawan dari yayasan 'Make A Wish Japan' datang untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Aku berbicara sambil menunjukkan kepadanya kartu tanda pengenal dari yayasan.

"Apakah kau tahu apa itu yayasan 'Make A Wish Japan'?"

"Ya, aku tahu, aku sering melihatnya di koran ataupun majalah dan sebagainya, lalu? Apa urusanmu denganku?"

Setidaknya ia lebih dapat dimengerti daripada Kyouya dulu.

"Kalau begitu, langsung saja ke inti permasalahannya, adakah yang bisa yayasan lakukan untukmu? Jadi kau dapat menggunakan sisa hidupmu sebaik mungkin jikalau skenario terburuk terjadi."

Ia kelihatan seperti berpikir tentang sesuatu namun wajahnya tetap menunjukkan seperti ia tidak peduli sedikitpun tentang hal yang kubicarakan.

"Tidak ada."

...

Aku tidak tahu aku harus berkata apa sekarang, tetapi sekali lagi ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan untukku. Aku tidak mempunyai teman, orangtuaku lebih mementingkan pekerjaan mereka daripada diriku sendiri. Jika skenario terburukpun terjadi..."

Ia berhenti sejenak, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dan kesepian.

"Itu tidak apa-apa... Kenangan atau apapun itu, aku tidak butuh... Mungkin dari awal... lebih baik itu yang terjadi... Lagipula tidak akan ada yang peduli..."

Di luar dugaan, dia jauh lebih mudah untuk dimengerti dan sangat terbuka.

"Bicara apa kau?"

Ia segera menengok ke arahku dengan wajah tercengang mendengar respon dariku.

"Itu hanyalah pikiranmu yang belum terbuka saja. Kau bilang kau tidak punya teman, kalau begitu kau menganggap Yamamoto sebagai apa? Faktanya kau mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, berarti kau sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman bukan?"

"Itu..."

"Kau pikir karena apa ia jatuh pingsan seperti ini? Ia kelelahan karena berusaha mencari cara agar yayasan MAWJ ini dapat membantumu. Ia berkeliling rumah sakit bertanya kepada dokter, suster, dan siapapun yang ada di sini unuk mencari tahu cara menghubungi orangtuamu agar mendapat izin untuk memanggil yayasan. Ia tidak menyerah untuk mencari cara walaupun ia sendiri yang pada akhirnya menderita."

Gokudera kembali tercengang, sepertinya ia mulai kehabisan kata-kata.

"Lalu orangtuamu juga. Mereka yang sedang bekerja di luar negeri sana menelepon pagi-pagi sekali ke yayasan MAWJ untukmu. Sayangnya mereka tidak dapat kembali karena beberapa masalah di sana."

"..."

"Seharusnya kau berbahagia, kau punya orangtua yang menyayangimu, teman yang selalu peduli padamu. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaan mereka juga, tidakkah kau pernah berpikir untuk hidup dan bahagia demi mereka?"

Gokudera menundukkan wajahnya, aku berharap kata-kataku ini dapat menyadarkannya dari segala hal yang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Berpikirlah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan datang kembali ke sini siang hari esok, aku akan menanti jawabanmu."

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu memberikan waktu pada Gokudera untuk berpikir akan segala hal, keadaan Yamamoto juga sepertinya sudah stabil, demamnya sudah turun. Dan dengan itu, aku keluar dari rumah sakit itu, kembali ke yayasan untuk melaporkan beberapa hal.

* * *

-Yamamoto's POV-

Saat aku tersadar, aku susah berada di ranjang kamarku sendiri. Sepertinya hari sudah cukup malam, waktu di jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Aku berusaha untuk mengambil posisi duduk dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Aku melihat Gokudera belum tidur, ia sedang membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dan sepertinya bukan ditulis dengan bahasa Jepang, aku tidak dapat membaca judulnya.

"Oh, Yamamoto, kau sudah sadar?"

"Ah, iya. Hahaha, sepertinya tadi aku sedikit kelelahan."

Gokudera terdiam sebentar, ia memberikan pembatas pada buku yang sedang ia baca dan menutupnya.

"Maaf..."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

Apa mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja? Sepertinya aku mendengar ia meminta maaf barusan.

"Aku bilang maaf! Tidak ada pengulangan lagi!"

"Ahaha, tidak, aku pingsan karena salahku sendiri, itu bukan salahmu, Gokudera."

"Be.. Benar juga ya... Makanya lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati! Tidak baik memaksakan diri tahu!"

"Ahaha, iya-iya."

Aku senang, ia sudah kembali menjadi Gokudera yang biasanya. Apakah Kak Dino sudah berbicara padanya saat aku beristirahat? Apapun alasannya, aku senang karena ia tidak sedih lagi.

...

"Ada apa, Yamamoto?"

"Eh, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Oh ya, hari sudah malam, kau belum tidur?"

Aku baru saja tersadar, karena kejadian tadi, aku tidak dapat menggerakkan kedua kakiku. Entah kenapa rasanya kedua kakiku begitu berat dan aku tidak dapat menggerakkannya. Tapi, aku berharap ini hanyalah kejadian sementara, akupun beusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm... Aku sedang mencari tahu tentang sesuatu, tidak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat ketika aku membaca..."

"Ahaha, benarkah? Apa yang kau cari? mungkin aku dapat membantumu."

"Ah, tidak perlu, aku sudah menemukannya. Oh ya, Yamamoto, ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu."

"Iya?"

"Aku akan mencoba untuk melakukan operasi sekali lagi."

"Benarkah?"

Gokudera menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku senang, ia tidak depresi lagi dan sekarang berjuang untuk kehidupannya kembali.

"Aku sudah mencari cara untuk meyembuhkan penyakitku ini, tetapi seperti yang sudah kuketahui sebelumnya tidak ada cara penyembuhan yang sudah berhaisl sebelumnya. Namun ada cara yang kemungkinan dapat menyembuhkan penyakit ini... Melalui operasi, mungkin dapat berhasil, aku sudah menyusun beberapa teori dan menemukan cara operasi yang tepat... Masalahnya hanyalah untuk sekarang menurut penelitianku, kemungkinan berhasilnya sangatlah kecil."

...

"Walaupun begitu, aku tetap ingin mencobanya... Karena aku... masih ingin hidup..."

"Begitukah... Tenang saja, selama ada kemungkinan untuk berhasil, buan artinya pasti gagal bukan."

"T-tapi ini bukan karena kata-katamu atau apapun... I-ini keputusanku sendiri! Ingat itu!"

"Ahaha, iya-iya. Oh ya, terus Gokudera, apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan Kak Dino?"

"Kak Dino? Oh, orang dari yayasan itu? Sudah aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu?"

"Eh, tidak, aku belum mengatakan apa-apa padanya, lagipula ia bilang ia akan kembali besok siang. Hari sudah malam, lebih baik kita segera tidur sebelum diomeli oleh suster atau dokter jaga. Selamat malam, Yamamoto."

"Iya, selamat malam."

Entah kenapa sepertinya ia menghindari topik pembicaraan tentang Kak Dino tadi. Atau ia tidak ingin berbicara tentang keinginannya kepada orang lain?

Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak memikirkanny dulu malam ini. Malam itu, aku berusaha untuk tidur. Namun rasa takut dalam hatiku tidak dapat hilang. Aku takut, jikalau aku tidak dapat aku masih tidak dapat menggerakkan kakiku pada keesokan harinya. Aku terus berharap bahwa itu hanyalah hal sementara saja. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, perasaan-perasaan tersebut terus saja menghantuiku semalaman.

* * *

24 Oktober 2005

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Gawat, sepertinya aku bangun kesiangan akibat terlalu khawatir dan akibatnya aku tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Saat ini aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakiku.

...

Sepertinya, tidak ada perubahan derastis. Aku masih tidak dapat leluasa menggerakan kakiku, kakiku masih terasa berat namun aku dapat menggerakkannya dengan perlahan-lahan walaupun sulit. Tapi ternyata, untuk melangkahkan kakiku ke tanah mengakibatkan sakit yang tidak dapat kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Satu langkah turun dari ranjangku, aku langsung terjatuh.

"Yamamoto? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Gokudera masuk ke ruangan ini. Bahkan aku tidak sadar Gokudera tidak berada di kamar karena sibuk memikirkan kondisiku sendiri.

"Gokudera? Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Aku berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kekuatanku dan kembali berdiri, tetapi usahaku sia-sia, aku tidak dapat berdiri sendiri. Gokudera segera menghampiriku dan membantuku untuk kembali duduk di ranjangku.

"Apa yang terjadi, Yamamoto? Tidak mungkin kau tidak bisa berdiri seperti itu jika tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Aku merasa terpuruk, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa kulakukan jika aku tidak dapat berjalan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku dapat bertahan hidup tanpa kakiku ini?

"... Yamamoto, sebenarnya aku dari dulu ingin bertanya, kau itu menderita Neuroblastoma ya?"

"Eh, apa itu?"

"Neuroblastoma adalah semacam kanker saraf yang menyerang anak-anak, ciri-ciri penyakitnya itu sangat mirip pada gejalamu. Aku tahu, kakimu sebenarnya sudah sakit dari beberapa hari bahkan mungkin beberapa bulan yang lalu bukan? Kau sering memaksakan dirimu untuk berjalan sampai-sampai kau hampir pingsan bahkan pingsan seperti kemarin..."

"... Kurasa tidak, aku belum pernah mendengar tentang hal itu sebelumnya. Walaupun aku tidak tahu nama penyakitnya dengan jelas, aku pasti sadar jika mendengar namanya..."

"Kenapa tidak minta diperiksakan saja? Siapa tahu benar, kalau benar, mungkin belum terlambat untuk penyembuhannya, karena sebenarnya Neuroblastoma itu dapat disembuhkan."

"..."

"Yamamoto?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Aku tidak tahu lagi... Sekarang aku tidak dapat berjalan sendiri, apakah sebenarnya sudah tidak ada jalan bagiku untuk terus hidup? Bagaimana aku harus hidup tanpa kekuatan dari kedua kakiku yang sudah terus menopang hidupku selama ini!"

Gokudera terdiam sejenak, aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku mengeluarkan emosiku ini. Tapi... semua yang kukatakan itu benar...

"Tch..."

"Eh?"

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan untuk terus berusaha untuk hidup apapun yang terjadi! Bukankah kau yang berkata untuk tidak pernah menyerah! Apakah kau mengatakan itu hanya untuk membohongiku saja!"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu..."

"Kau ini... Kau memberikan kata-kata untuk menguatkan orang lain! Tapi lihatlah dirimu sendiri! Lemah!"

Aku tidak pernah menyangka Gokudera akan berkata seperti itu, kata-katanya tepat mengenai hatiku.

"Tanpa berjalan sekalipun, kau masih bisa melakukan banyak hal lain bukan! Jika kau mati, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun lagi! Pikirkanlah hal itu baik-baik! Selama kau belum mengerti, aku tidak akan berbicara padamu..."

Setelah itu Gokudera segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar.

Ternyata... Benar kata Gokudera... Dirikulah yang lemah... Hanya karena tidak dapat berjalan lagi, aku putus asa dan ingin segera mengakhiri hidupku...

Kata-kataku kepada orang lebih, itu semua kurang lebih juga tertuju pada diriku sendiri... Agar aku kuat dalam menghadapi cobaan yang bertubi-tubi ini...

Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya? Aku harus tetap tegar dan kuat, karena aku masih menginginkan masa depan yang indah...

Terima kasih, Gokudera, kau sudah menyadarkanku kali ini...

"Eh, tunggu du..."

Aku berusaha memanggil Gokudera dan lagi-lagi aku terjatuh di sebelah ranjangku karena tidak hati-hati. Hanya sebentar sepertinya Gokudera berniat untuk kembali dan menolongku, tetapi ia segera kembali ke berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Maafkan aku, Gokudera!"

Gokudera segera terhenti tepat di depan pintu keluar.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya... Benar katamu, aku sendiri adalah orang yang lemah... Tapi kali ini, aku sudah menyadarinya! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk hidup! Karena itu, maukah kau membantuku lagi?"

Gokudera terdiam sejenak.

"Tch, kau ini benar-benar membuat orang susah ya..."

Gokudera pun kembali menengok ke arahku, aku hanya dapat tersenyum kepadanya dan ia seperti biasa memasang tampang 'pura-pura' tidak peduli miliknya. Tapi aku tahu walaupun ia sering berura-pura tidak senang ataupun bosan, ia sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik.

Dia kembali membantuku untuk membantukku duduk kembali di ranjangku. Ia juga sekalian meminjam kursi roda dari kantor dokter lantai ini. Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus membiasakan diri dengan kursi roda ini.

"Jadi, Yamamoto, apakah kau mau menanyakan tentang penyakitmu kepada dokter? Aku akan menbantumu."

"Hmm... Mungkin tidak ada salahnya... Baiklah, ayo kita tanyakan..."

Setelah itu aku dan Gokudera keluar menuju ke ruangan dokter, Gokudera membantuku mendorong kursi rodaku sepanjang jalan. Padahal aku berkata kepadanya bahwa lebih baik aku yang menggerakkannya sendiri agar terbiasa, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak mau berhenti.

Walaupun sebenarnya jarak ke ruangan dokter tidak begitu jauh, karena memakai kursi roda, aku merasa ini adalah perjalanan yang panjang dan memakan waktu lama.

Sambil berjalan dengan perlahan, kamipun berbincang-bincang sepanjang perjalanan yang pendek itu.

"Oh ya, Yamamoto, minggu depan aku akan menjalankan operasi yang aku ceritakan kemarin. Tadi pagi, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan dokter dan dokter menyerahkan pilihan kepadaku."

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu... Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau lakukan sebelum itu?"

"Aku... sebenarnya aku ingin..."

"Gokudera, ruangan dokternya sudah lewat!"

"Eh, oh, maaf, tadi aku sedikit melamun..."

"Tidak apa-apa, mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tentang hal itu setelah ini..."

Gokudera mengetuk pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk membantuku, kami berdua pun masuk ke ruangan dokter, kebetulan pada saat itu dokter sedang tidak ada tamu dan tidak sedang sibuk.

Gokudera bertanya-tanya kepada dokter tentang penyakit yang kuderita ini, aku hanya mendengarkan karena aku tidak mengerti apa-apa. Pada akhirnya, dokter memutuskan untuk mengecek kepastian penyakit yang disebutkan Gokudera tersebut...

"Nanti setelah hasilnya keluar, saya akan memanggil kalian berdua jadi ditunggu saja kabarnya."

"Baiklah, terima kasih dokter."

Setelah itu kami berdua segera keluar dari ruangan dokter.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menunggu waktu?" tanyaku kepada Gokudera yang masih saja sibuk mendorong kursi rodaku sepanjang lorong.

"Hmm... Kemarin orang yang bernama Dino itu bilang bahwa ia akan datang lagi siang ini, bagaimana kalau kita menunggunya saja di ruang tunggu? Hari sudah hampir siang, lagipula selama ada lift, mudah bagi kita untuk naik turun berapa lantai pun."

"Baiklah."

Kami segera menuju lift dan turun ke lantai paling bawah di mana ruang tunggu berada.

Setelah tiba di ruang tunggu, ia memberhentikan kursi rodaku di sebelah kursi ruang tunggu dan ia sendiri duduk di kursi ruang tunggu tersebut.

"Oh ya, tadi kau bilang kau ingin apa sebelum operasi yang selanjutnya dilaksanakan?"

"..."

"Gokudera?"

"Eh, maaf, lagi-lagi aku melamun..."

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Gokudera?"

"... Sebenarnya aku terus memikirkannya dari kemarin malam... Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang itu lagi..."

"Orang itu?"

"Pianis muda yang kuceritakan sering datang ke rumahku itu... Sudah tiga tahun aku tidak melihatnya dan aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi..."

"Kalau begitu, katakan saja kepada Kak Dino, ia pasti mengerti..."

"Tapi..."

Saat itu Gokudera terlihat murung.

"Apakah permintaanku ini tidak teralu sulit? Mencari orang itu tidak mudah apalagi membawanya ke suatu tempat. Aku takut menyusahkan yayasan dan juga menyusahkan orang itu."

Bukannya memikirkan dirinya, ia memikirkan perasaan orang lain juga. Ia sebenarnya benar-benar anak yang baik.

"Tidak apalah, Gokudera... Sekali-kali, menjadi egois itu bukan hal yang buruk..."

Gokudera terdiam, sepertinya ia tengah berpikir sesuatu yang sulit.

"Mungkin... aku harus memikirkannya sekali lagi..."

"Oi, Yamamoto! Gokudera!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar seseorang memanggil nama kami dari kejauhan. Aku melihat-lihat sekitar dan menemukan Kak Dino di depan pintu masuk, sepertinya ia tengah diceramahi oleh seorang suster rumah sakit. Kak Dino pun terlihat membungkuk meminta maaf terus menerus sampai akhirnya suster mengijinkannya untuk pergi. Kak Dino segera menghampiri kami berdua setelah masalahnya selesai.

"Dilarang berteriak di dalam rumah sakit, benar kan?"

"Hahaha, bicaramu masih saja tajam seperti biasa ya, Gokudera. Loh, Yamamoto? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau memakai kursi roda?"

"Ah, tidak, tiba-tiba saja hari ini ada suatu masalah dengan kakiku, bukan masalah besar."

Aku berusaha tersenyum menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kak Dino tampak sedikit ragu dengan jawabanku, tetapi ia membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Lalu, bagaimana, Gokudera, apa jawaban akhirmu?"

Gokudera kembali terdiam sejenak.

"Aku ingin terus hidup, minggu depan, aku akan kembali dioperasi dan itu adalah operasi terakhir yang menentukan nasibkku."

"Baguslah... Kalau begitu, ada yang ingin kau lakukan sebelum operasi tersebut?"

Pertanyaan Kak Dino sangat mirip dengan pertanyaanku kepada Gokudera sebelumnya, namun sepertinya Gokudera tidak benar-benar tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Ti..."

"Kak! Sebenarnya ia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang."

Aku segera memotong perkataan Gokudera, agar setidaknya, Gokudera juga dapat lebih memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, begitu... Siapa orang itu?"

"Yamamoto! Apa yang kau katakan!"

"Hal itu memang benar kan, Gokudera? Tidak ada gunanya kau berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya hanya karena takut menyusahkan orang lain."

"I-itu bukan urusanmu! Jika aku tahu akan seperti ini pada akhirnya, lebih baik aku tidak usah memberitahumu tadi..."

"Tapi kau sudah memberitahuku kan...

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, Kak Dino pun juga hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kami berdua, sedangkan Gokudera pada akhirnya menyerah akan kelakuanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gokudera. Kadang-kadang menyusahkan orang lain itu tidak apa-apa, lagipula jika kau jawab tidak ada malah akan menyusahkanku. Karena tugasku adalah mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Kak Dino pun berusaha meyakinkan Gokudera untuk mengungkapan permintaannya.

"Ba-baiklah... Aku akan menceritakannya..."

Akhirnya Gokudera pun menyerah, aku tahu dalam hatinya ia pasti sangat ingin untuk menyatakan permintaannya ini. Gokudera menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya tentang orang yang dicarinya itu, aku dan Kak Dino pun turut mendengarkan ceritanya sampai akhir.

"Jadi, kau ingin bertemu dengan orang itu dan menunjukkan permainan pianomu di depannya?"

Gokudera mengangguk.

"Kau sudah pernah bertanya pada orangtuamu dan orangtuamu tidak pernah mau menjawab?"

Gokudera kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba untuk mencarinya. Mungkin dengan informasi bahwa ia pernah bermain di sini sudah cukup, aku akan menanyakan kepada pihak rumah sakit dan mencoba untuk mencarinya."

"Terima kasih, Kak Dino."

"Eh, kenapa kau yang berterima kasih... Justru seharusnya akulah yang banyak berterima kasih kepadanya..."

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, belum tentu aku dapat menemukannya, simpanlah terima kasihmu sampai aku menyelesaikan tugasku."

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Speaker rumah sakit berbunyi.

"Panggilan kepada Tuan Gokudera Hayato dan Tuan Yamamoto Takeshi, diharap untuk menemui dokter di ruang dokter lantai 4. Sekali lagi, panggilan kepada..."

"Gokudera, kita sudah dipanggil mari kita ke atas sekarang."

"Iya." Gokudera segera berdiri dan mulai mendorong kursi rodaku.

"Kalau begitu sudah dulu untuk hari ini, aku akan mulai mencari. Setiap hari aku akan kembali ke sini pada jam yang sama untuk memberitahukan hasilnya. Jadi, sampai jumpa lagi besok."

Kami berdua mengucapkan salam kepada Kak Dino dan segera beranjak menuju ruang dokter di lantai 4, segera setelah kami tiba di sana. Dokter menjelaskan hasil dari pemeriksaan tadi.

"Saya sudah mengecek data-data lama yang kau miliki namun informasinya masih belum mencukupi, benar kata Gokudera-san kalau ada kemungkinan kau terkena penyakit tersebut. pada akhirnya, pihak dokter memutuskan untuk mengecek ulang dari awal."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan dokter?"

"Kita harus melakukan pengecekan ulang dari awal."

Setelah itu, dokter kembali melakukan semua pengecekan ulang, cek darah, tensi, dan sebagainya Setelah pengecekan itu selesai, kami berdua menunggu di depan ruangan dokter untuk menunggu hasilnya keluar. 1 jam setelah itu, kami kembali masuk ke ruangan dokter.

Dokter terlihat memperhatikan dokumen-dokumen tersebut dengan seksama, tampak keraguan di wajahnya. Tidak lama, ia memberikan dokumen hasil pemeriksaan barusan kepada Gokudera. Gokudera terlihat cukup kaget melihat hasilnya, membuatku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terdapat pada hasil tersebut.

"Gokudera, jadi bagaimana hasilnya?"

Gokudera pun mulai membacakan hasilnya dengan perlahan.

"Yamamoto... Kau... positif terkena Neuroblastoma stadium 4..."

"Eh?..."

Tiba-tiba saja seisi ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Benarkah itu, dokter?"

Bukan artinya aku tidak percaya kepada Gokudera, tapi, aku benar-benar ingin memastikannya... Kalau benar, berarti apakah waktu hidupku juga hanya tinggal sedikit lagi?

Dokter menganggukkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kalau begitu, adakah cara untuk penyembuhannya?"

Dokter berpikir sebentar, Gokudera masih sibuk melihat hasil pemeriksaanku tadi.

"Pertama kali kau masuk ke rumah sakit ini akibat suatu tumor yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya bukan? Setelah kita mengetahui bahwa kau menderita Neuroblastoma pun, penyakit yang terdahulu tetap belum hilang. Neuroblastoma yang kau derita merupakan lanjutan dari penyakit itu dan mungkin suatu saat penyakit itu dapat menyebabkan kanker atau tumor lainnya. Walaupun Neuroblastoma ini sembuh, masih ada kanker utama yang belum diketahui asal-usulnya." lanjut dokter.

"Dokter, katakanlah, berapa lama aku masih dapat bertahan hidup dengan ini?"

Dokter kembali berpikir dengan sebentar.

"Paling lama... Mungkin 1 bulan..."

Ruangan tersebut kembali sunyi senyap.

"Dokter, bukankah seharusnya bisa dilaksanakan transplantasi sel stem embrionik?"

Gokudera kembali berbicara memecah keheningan, kata-katanya memberikan secercah harapan ke dalam hatiku.

"Benarkah dokter?"

"... Mungkin kita dapat melakukannya... Tapi dalam kondisi sekarang, resikonya terlalu tinggi..."

"Bagaimana dengan akupuntur?"

"Ia sudah menjalani kemoterapi selama 2 tahun lebih, akupuntur biasa sudah tidak akan berefek kepadanya."

"Tidak apa-apa dokter..."

Perhatian mereka berdua segera tertuju kepadaku.

"Ijinkan aku menjalani transplantasi sel tersebut... Sekecil apapun kesempatanku, aku tetap ingin menjalankannya..."

Dokter meminta kembali dokumen hasil pemeriksaan dari Gokudera dan melihat-lihat beberapa hal sebelum kembali menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah, keputusan ada di tanganmu dan orangtuamu sendiri. Menurutku hari yang paling tepat adalah 2 minggu lagi, aku akan memberikan kabar kepadamu jika ada perubahan."

"Baik! terima kasih dokter!"

Aku dan Gokudera segera keluar dari ruangan dokter itu, kamipun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Setibanya di kamar, aku langsung memutuskan untuk beristirahat, Gokudera pun berpikiran sama denganku.

"Hei, Yamamoto..."

"Iya?"

"Ternyata, masing-masing dari kita mempunyai nasib yang mirip... Apakah kau, tidak ingin menyatakan permintaanmu kepada Kak Dino juga?"

"... ... Aku tidak usah..."

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutku, masih banyak anak-anak lain yang kurang bahagia dan lebih membutuhkan bantuan yayasan daripada diriku... Saat ini, aku sudah cukup bahagia..."

"Ha... Bukankah kau juga yang mengatakan, sekali-kali menjadi egois itu adalah hal yang baik..."

"Ahaha, benar juga sih... Kalau egois, aku merasa aku sudah menjadi anak yang egois... Aku memutuskan untuk menjalankan operasi tanpa berkata apa-apa ke orangtuaku, padahal pasti biaya operasi itu mahal... Aku tidak ingin menjadi anak yang serakah, itu saja alasanku..."

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap, tidak ada di antara kami yang melanjutkan pembicaraan tersebut. Sisa-sisa hari kami jalani seperti biasa, walaupun dibilang seperti biasa, aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya kami berdua masing-masing tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan kami. Tidak terasa, waktu sangat cepat berlalu...

* * *

30 Oktober 2005

-Dino's POV-

Sudah hampir seminggu berlalu sejak hari itu. Besok, Gokudera akan melaksanakan operasi yang menentukan nasibnya selanjutnya.

Sejak hari itu aku selalu mencari dan terus mencari tahu tentang keberadaan orang yang dimaksud oleh Gokudera, namun hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya informasi akan orang itu seakan dijaga ketat oleh seseorang dari belakang. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. Kalau tidak kutemukan hari ini, semua yang kulakukan sampai saat ini menjadi percuma.

Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Apa lebih baik aku telepon kedua orangtua Gokudera kembali?

Pada hri pertama aku sudah menelepon mereka dan mereka tidak mau memberitahukan apapun, persis seperti yang Gokudera katakan. Namun kali ini, satu-satunya petunjuk hanya bisa kudapatkan dari sana.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku putuskan untuk menelepon kedua orangtuanya.

...

"Aku mohon, ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari anak Bapak, tidak bisakah anda membantu?"

...

Dengan berbagai perdebatan, akhirnya pihak keluarga memberitahuku sesuatu.

Namun hal itu... jauh dari yang kubayangkan sebelumnya...

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan saat untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Apakah aku harus pergi dan memberitahukannya kepada Gokudera? Dalam hati, aku merasa ragu... Tapi...

Lebih baik mengetahui kenyataan yang pahit daripada hidup tidak mengetahui apapun selamanya...

Dengan bekal pemikiran seperti itu, aku memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakiku sekali lagi ke rumah sakit tempat Gokudera dan Yamamoto berada...

Di rumah sakit...

Aku melihat Gokudera dan Yamamoto seperti biasa sudah menunggu di ruang tunggu, makin hari, aku semakin dapat melihat kesedihan terpancar dari wajah mereka. Bagaimana tidak, mereka masih muda dan sudah harus memikul beban seberat itu, dihadapi dengan berbagai cobaan. Dan cobaan itu tidak henti-hentinya terus datang kepada mereka...

Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka. Semakin lama langkahku terasa semakin berat. Apakah ini keputusan yang benar?

"Selamat siang, Gokudera, Yamamoto!" Aku mencoba untuk ceria seperti biasa, setidaknya berusaha untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Siang, Kak Dino."

"Siang."

Aku segera mengambil tempat duduk di dekat mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu tentang pencarian orang itu..."

Tidak ada respon dari mereka berdua, akupun segera melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk mendengarnya, Gokudera?"

Mereka berdua masih saja diam.

"Kakak, suah mendapatkan hasilnya?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Iya, kurang lebih. Bagaimana, Gokudera?"

Gokudera masih saja terdiam, sesaat keheningan terjadi. Mungkin ia sekarang tidak ingin tahu apapun, aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi nanti, aku akan meberitahukannya kalau ia sudah siap. Akupun berdiri dan saat itu juga, Gokudera menghentikanku dengan memegang dengan erat jaket yang kupakai. Akhirnya Gokudera pun angkat bicara.

"Kakak tidak memberitahukan secara langsung berarti hasilnya tidak baik, Kakak bertanya apakah aku sudah siap atau belum, hasilnya mungkin lebih buruk dari yang kuperkirakan. Namun apapun hasilnya, aku akan mendengarnya, aku hanya perlu... sedikit menyiapkan hatiku..."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu..."

Aku kembali duduk di sana menunggu Gokudera sampai ia siap mendengar kabar dariku, ia memang anak yang pintar, melalui gerak-gerikku dan kata-kataku saja ia kurang lebih tahu kondisi umum tentang apa yang terjadi.

Gokudera menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah kak, ceritakan semuanya."

"Baiklah..." seteah itu, aku memulai ceritaku ,"Orang yang kau cari itu, sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu... Ia meninggal karena sakit yang dideritanya..."

Gokudera tampaknya tidak begitu terkejut mendengar ceritaku, ia benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan hatiinya.

"Lalu, ayahmu menceritakan semua kebenarannya kepadaku... Ibumu yang sekarang bukanlah ibu kandungmu bukan? Kau adalah anak yang terlahir dari hubungan ayahmu dengan orang lain."

Gokudera hanya mengangguk tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Dan orang lain itu... adalah orang yang kau cari itu... Dia adalah ibu kandungmu, Gokudera..."

Kali ini, Gokudera terlihat seperti benar-benar shock.

"Lalu, penyakit yang kau derita juga... merupakan keturunan dari ibumu..."

Gokudera masih saja dalam keadaan shock, ia memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Yamamoto pun terlihat kaget dan khawatir akan keadaan Gokudera. Aku tidak dapat berbuat apapun, mustahil membawa orang yang sudah meninggal, berita ini pun... mau tidak mau harus kusampaikan kepadanya...

Tidak lama, Gokudera berdiri dan berusaha untuk kabur untung saja, sebelum ia sempat berlari aku dapat menahannya.

"Janganlah kau kabur dari kenyataan, Gokudera!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu sebelumnya, kehidupanku hanya dipenuhi dengan ketidakbahagiaan... Apakah dari awal, aku ditakdirkan untuk meninggal bersama penyakit yang sudah diturunkan oleh ibuku ini?"

Gokudera berbicara dengan suara yang sangat kecil, sekarang, ia terlihat seperti anak yang putus asa... Aku...

"Tidak ada orang yang hidup ditakdirkan untuk meninggal, Gokudera..."

Walaupun tidak bisa berjalan mendekatiku dan Gokudera, Yamamoto masih berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa takdir begitu kejam kepadaku? Semua yang berharga bagi diriku... Perlahan-lahan menghilang... Dan kali ini..."

"Gokudera... Sahabat sejati tidak akan pernah lenyap... Walaupun dibatasi oleh ruang dan waktu kehidupan pun, sahabat sejati akan selalu berada di sisimu... Dan sahabat sejati itu... bagimu tak lain adalah ibumu sendiri..."

Gokudera terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Walaupun kalian terpisah jauh, kau tidak pernah melupakannya, begitu juga dirinya di suatu tempat pasti tidak pernah melupakanmu, walaupun kau juga baru saja mengetahui kenyataannya. Lalu... kau bukannya tidak mempunyai apapun, tidak ada yang hilang dari dirimu... selama ingatan tentang ibumu tetap ada, ibumu tidak akan pernah hilang... Lagipula, ia sudah meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu bukan?"

Gokudera tetap terdiam... Saat ia melihat celah, ia segera berlari kabur dariku dan Yamamoto di sana...

"Tunggu! Gokudera!"

Gokudera tidak merespon, ia terus berlari, entah ia pergi ke mana. Aku tidak dapat mengejarnya... Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya...

Aku kembali ke tempat asalku dan duduk di sebelah kursi roda milik Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto... menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?"

"... Aku juga tidak begitu tahu... Masalahnya begitu rumit, pasti ia sangat sedih mengetahui kenyataan itu... Kenyataan itu... terkadang sangatlah pahit..."

"... Benar..."

Entah kenapa, kata-kata Yamamoto skali lagi mengingatkanku kepada Kyouya dulu...

"Tapi, aku ada suatu ide..."

* * *

-Yamamoto's POV-

Setelah percakapan dengan Kak Dino tadi, aku segera kembali ke kamar. Kak Dino membantu mendorong kursi rodaku sampai lantai atas di depan kamarku dan segera pulang karena masih ada keperluan lain.

Aku masuk kembali ke kamarku dan menemukan Gokudera di sana. Wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat sedih namun juga tidak terlihat senang, bagiku sekarang ia terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan arah.

"Gokudera, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Gokudera terlihat menyadari keberadaanku, namun responnya sangatlah lambat.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya...

...

Sisa hari itu berakhir begitu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya pada hari itu...

* * *

31 Oktober 2005

Sesuai jadwal, operasi Gokudera akan dilaksanakan hari ini pukul 7 malam. Dokter yang akan mengoperasinya sibuk di siang hari, jadi jadwal operasinya dipindahkan ke jam malam.

Sekarang, waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi... Waktu yang tersisa hanya 4 jam lagi... Sesuai dengan rencana, aku akan melakukan apa yang sudah kupersiapkan bersama Kak Dino kemarin.

"Hei, Gokudera, ada suatu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi, bisakah kau membantuku untuk ke sana?"

Gokudera tidak merespon, ia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan lurus.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin keluar, bisakah kau pergi sendiri?"

...

"Tapi, sangat sulit untuk ke sana sendiri, maukah kau membantuku, kumohon..."

Aku berusaha memohon sambil menyatukan kedua tanganku. Tidak lama, ia menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja ya..."

"Terima kasih, Gokudera!"

Setidaknya rencanaku sampai saat ini berhasil, membujuk Gokudera bukanlah hal yang sulit.

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana, Yamamoto?"

"Rahasia... Ikuti saja petunjuk dariku, aku akan menujukkan jalan."

Gokudera terlihat sedikit bingung, namun ia tetap turun dari ranjangnya sendiri dan segera mengambil kursi rodaku, lalu membantu mendrongnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, akulah yang menunjukkan arah pergi. Gokudera tidak berkata apa-apa.

Sampai akhirnya kita tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Kita sudah tiba, Gokudera."

Gokudera terdiam melihat tempat yang kumaksud, tempat ini tak lain adalah aula kosong tempat piano besar itu berada.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Lihat saja di dalam nanti..."

Setelah itu, Gokudera segera membuka pintu, dan ia terkejut melihat suasana di dalam sana. Ruangan itu entah kenapa tidak seperti biasanya, dihiasi dengan dekorasi simpel. Dan di dalamnya cukup ramai, bangku-bangku yang biasanya kosong kali ini diduduki oleh orang-orang yang merupakan pasien rumah sakit. Dan juga tepat saat mereka melihat Gokudera, mereka semua bertepuk tangan menyambutnya...

Ya, ini adalah bagian dari rencanaku dan Kak Dino...

"A-apa-apaan ini?"

Namun Gokudera belum menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kak Dino yang dari tadi berada di dalam ruangan segera memanggilku dari tempatnya sekarang, di belakang piano itu.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto! Di sini!"

Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah Kak Dino sedangkan Gokudera masih saja kebingungan.

"Yamamoto? Apa maksudnya dengan semua ini?"

"Hahaha, lihat saja nanti... Sekarang lebih baik kita menghampiri Kak Dino terlebih dahulu."

Gokudera tidak berkomentar namun ia terus menundukkan kepalanya sewaktu melangkah menuju piano, sepertinya ia tidak biasa dengan keramaian.

"Gokudera, apakah kau sudah siap?"

"Si-siap untuk apa?"

"Hmm? Tentu saja untuk menampilkan permainan pianomu di sini, memangnya Yamamoto tidak memberitahumu?"

"Tidak! Itu pertama kali aku mendengar hal itu!"

"Habis... Kalau kuberitahu nanti kau tidak mau datang ke sini..."

Aku berusaha mengelak, walaupun dari awal aku memang tidak berniat untuk memberitahukannya.

"Ya sudah, hal itu tidak penting... Bermainlah, Gokudera! Lihatlah, banyak orang yang menunggu permainanmu di sini..."

Gokudera terdiam, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa, Gokudera? Bukankah kau ingin menjadi seorang pianis terkenal? Setidaknya kau tidak boleh mundur hanya karena keramaian!"

"Tidak... Bukan itu masalahnya..."

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mau bermain?"

"Aku tidak bisa bermain piano lagi... Tujuan awalku untuk bermain piano sudah hilang, tidak ada gunanya bagiku untuk melanjutkannya... Aku bermain piano... Untuk melihat senyum ibuku... Namun hal itu sudah tidak bisa..."

Gokudera terdiam... Namun tidak lama berselang, Kak Dino tersenyum...

"Kau pikir ibumu senang jika kau tidak bermain piano lagi? Ingatkah kau tentang kata-kataku kemarin? Ibumu telah meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu... Dan itu...adalah bakatmu dalam bermain piano, benar bukan?"

Sesaat, Gokudera kembali tecengang mendengar perkataan Kak Dino. Perlahan-lahan raut wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, ia kembali mendapatkan semangat hidupnya. Gokudera pun tersenyum kecil.

"Benar juga... Kenapa aku bisa lupa? 'Teruslah bermain piano' , 'Jangan lupakan, hatimu yang indah itu'... Kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar dari ibuku..."

Gokudera pun berjalan perlahan menuju piano itu dan duduk di kursi, membuka penutup pada piano besar tersebut. Orang-orang yang berada di sana pun sekali lagi bertepuk tangan, lampu dimatikan, hanya ada sebuah lampu yang menyorot ke arah Gokudera dan piano itu. Walaupun dengan peralatan yang terbatas, tempat ini dibuat semirip mungkin dengan panggung asli dengan kerjasama dari para staff rumah sakit, suster, dan pasien-pasien lain yang ikut membantu.

"Bermainlah, Gokudera... Aku yakin ibumu juga pasti akan mendengar permainanmu dari surga..."

Tidak lama, Gokuderapun mulai memainkan piano tersebut... Sebuah permainan yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya, permainan ini jauh berbeda dari yang sudah pernah aku dengar sebelumnya... Semua orang yang ada di sana terpaku pada permainannya ini...

Permainan ini, penuh dengan perasaan dari orang yang memainkannya... Bukan perasaan sedih, kecewa, ataupun perasaan-perasaan negatif lainnya... Permainannya bagaikan memberikan pencerahan bagi yang putus asa, memberikan kebahagiaan bagi orang yang sedang bersedih... Bahkan aku yang tidak mengerti akan dunia musik pun dapat merasakannya dengan sangat jelas...

Saat itu, semua kesedihannya, kekhawatiran, dan rasa takut yang dimiliki Gokudera seakan-akan hilang dan lenyap entah kemana, bukan hanya dirinya saja, aku juga dan pasti semua orang yang berada di sini sekarang... Ia bermain dengan sepenuh hati...

Inilah permainan pianonya... Aku yakin, dengan ini... Ia akan menjadi seseorang yang dikenang oleh banyak orang... Diingat, sebagai orang yang memberikan kebahagiaan dan pencerahan bagi orang lain...

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, permainannya pun berakhir... Semua orang menyukai permainannya, bahkan dari orang yang awalnya tidak tertarik pun memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuknya.

Setelah itu, banyak orang yang datang menghampirinya... Mengajaknya untuk berbicara, bersalaman, ataupun memberikan semangat baginya untuk menghadapi operasi yang dilaksanakannya nanti... Orang-orang yang datang ke sini sudah diberitahu tentang kondisi Gokudera sekarang... Saat itu, Gokudera terlihat begitu senang, dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyukai permainannya dan disemangati oleh mereka... Sampai-sampai akupun tidak dapat mendekatinya...

Untung saja rencana ini berhasil dengan sukses, hari itu pun berlalu dengan begitu cepat... Siang hari sudah berlalu dan sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore...

Rata-rata orang yang berada di sana tadi sudah kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing dan tiba saatnya aku dan Gokudera untuk kembali ke kamar juga...

"Bagaimana Gokudera, kau senang hari ini?"

"Tentu saja! Sampai-sampai aku sudah merasa seperti pianis terkenal sekarang."

Ia menjawab dengan senyuman lebar, semangatnya sudah benar-benar kembali dan ia sudah kembali seperti Gokudera yang biasanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Kalian berdua harus segera kembali ke kamar bukan? Aku masih harus membereskan dekorasi di sini, kalian berdua pergi terlebih dahulu saja."

"Oh ya, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, kak."

Gokudera menarik Kak Dino ke tempat yang tidak terjangkau oleh kursi rodaku dan mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu, sepertinya hal yang serius...

Namun dari jarak antara aku dan mereka, aku tidak dapat mendengar apapun. Tidak lama, Gokudera pun kembali ke arahku dan kembali mendorong kursi rodaku. Kak Dino melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan Gokudera, aku pun membalasnya, sedangkan Gokudera hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil mendorong kursi rodaku. Kami berdua pun kembali ke kamar.

Setibanya di kamar, para suster dan dokter sudah menunggu. Mereka akan mengadakan persiapan untuk operasi mulai dari saat itu juga dan para suster dan dokter membawa Gokudera ke suatu tempat, aku tidak diijinkan untuk mengikutinya, karena itu aku tinggal di kamar.

"Gokudera! Aku akan menunggumu sampai operasimu selesai! Jangan lupa untuk kembali ya!"

Tidak sempat berbuat apapun, aku hanya dapat meneriakkan kata-kata itu sebelum Gokudera meninggalkan ruangan kamar. Gokudera tidak memberikan respon apapun, namun aku yakin Gokudera sebenarnya mendengar kata-kataku.

Waktu terus berjalan dan aku, sendirian berada di sini, menunggu kepulangan Gokudera kembali. Karena sangat sulit untukku untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal apapun yang bisa kulakukan dalam ruangan. Di sana, aku melihat buku milik Gokudera, namun aku tidak bisa membacanya. Pada akhirnya, akupun memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang ada saja, yang bisa kubaca.

Karena operasi akan dilaksanakan pada pukul 7 malam, operasi pasti akan selesai malam-malam sekali... Aku akan menunggu sampai selesai, aku sudah berjanji padanya...

Waktu terus berlalu dan hari semakin malam, sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam... Operas pasti sedang berlangsung, sekarang ini aku hanya dapat berdoa untuk keselamatannya...

Pukul 9 malam, aku sudah sangat mengantuk, entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat lelah... Tidak, tapi, aku tidak boleh tidur... Aku harus tetap menunggu... harus...

...

...

* * *

1 November 2005

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, gawat, sepertinya aku ketiduran, dengan cepat aku segera tersadar dan berusaha mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi. Aku segera melihat bahwa Gokudera tidak berada di ranjangnya, melainkan ada beberapa orang seperti pelayan(?) yang membereskan ranjang tersebut.

Melihatku terbangun, salah seorang pelayan dengan cepat menghadap ke arahku dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Maafkan kami, apa kami mengganggu tidur anda?"

Cara bicara yang sangat sopan, aku merasa pernah mendengar cara bicara seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak terganggu... Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian membereskan barang-barang tersebut?"

Aku bertanya, aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa mereka memberekan barang-barang miliknya?

"Eh, anda belum mendengarnya? Operasi kemarin malam gagal dan sekarang Tuan Muda Hayato tengah berada dalam kondisi koma. Ruangannya dipindahkan ke ruangan khusus karena itu kamipun segera memindahkan barang-barang miliknya."

"Be-begitu..."

Gokudera dalam keadaan koma, dan operasi yang dijalankannya gagal... Setidaknya ia masih diberi kesempatan... Namun kegagalannya membuatku berpikir lebih lanjut... Bagaimana dengan nasibku selanjutnya? Operasi yang akan kujalani minggu depan juga mempunyai kemungkinan gagal yang besar, sama seperti Gokudera kali ini...

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Tuan muda."

"Ah, iya."

Pelayan-pelayan tersebut satu per satu keluar dan meninggalkan ruangan ini dan aku kembali sendirian di dalam kamarku ini. Sudah lama sejak aku tidak sendirian, ketika mereka semua meninggalkanku, rasanya ruangan ini begitu sepi...

Aku berusaha untuk keluar mengisi waktuku, namun sekali lagi tanpa bantuan Gokudera, sangat sulit untuk keluar, bahkan membuka pintu saja butuh waktu dan tenaga lebih. Aku sadar, keberadaan teman-temanku sampai sekaranglah yang menopang dan mendorong hatiku untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Tapi sekarang ketika aku sendirian, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Fakta mengatakan bahwa aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dalam kesendirian ini... Aku membatalkan rencanaku dan menghabiskan waktuku seharian di dalam kamarku sendiri...

* * *

2 November 2005

Hari ini, pelayan-pelayan tersebut kembali ke kamarku mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadaku. Setelah orangtua Gokudera kembali dari dinas luar negerinya itu, mereka segera membawa Gokudera ke rumah sakit luar negeri yang mempunyai peralatan lebih canggih dan memadai, dan ia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke sini.

Aku... tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan...

Sewaktu aku maih dapat berjalan, tidak mempunyai teman di sini pun, aku masih dapat mencarinya dan mengisi waktu luangku di tempat lain, sambil berjalan-jalan ataupun melakukan kegiatan lainnya... Sekarang, aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa... Rasa bosan dan kesepian segera memenuhi hatiku... Apa aku harus mengisi sisa waktuku seperti ini saja? Padahal, operasinya hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, dokter sudah memberi kepastian bahwa operasi akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 7 November...

Sepertinya pada sisa waktuku ini aku hanya dapat menunggu... menunggu... dan terus menunggu sampai hari operasi tiba...

Tok...tok...tok...

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Iya, masuk saja!"

Seseorang membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamarku dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah Kak Dino.

"Halo! Yamamoto! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Halo juga, kak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kakak sudah dengar tentang Gokudera?"

Aku berpura-pura untuk tegar, aku tidak ingin kembali menyusahkan ataupun membuat orang lain khawatir.

"Ah, iya... Aku sudah dengar..."

Keheningan pun terjadi.

"Ah, tapi hal itu sudah tidak penting sekarang, kita tidak dapat merubah apa yang sudah terjadi... Sebenarnya aku ada sedikit urusan denganmu... Ayo ikut denganku..."

"Eh, ke mana?"

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja aku dulu..."

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, Kak Dino menyruhku untuk mengikutinya saja dan aku percaya kepadanya. Mungkin ada suatu hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan kepadaku? Aku segera turun ke kursi rodaku dengan bantuan Kak Dino, kali ini pun juga Kak Dino yang membantuku berjalan menuju tempat yang ditujunya itu.

Kami menuruni rumah sakit ini, melewati ke ruang tunggu, dan akhirnya tiba di depan rumah sakit ini. Kak Dino memberhentikanku tepat di depan pintu utama rumah sakit itu.

"... Kita mau ke mana, kak?"

Karena sudah melewati ruang lingkup rumah sakit, aku memutuskan lebih baik bertanya.

"Hmm... Kita akan menunggu mobil penjemput dari yayasan..."

"Untuk apa?"

"... Sepertinya tidak mungkin untuk tidak memberitahukanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini... Kita akan pergi ke 'Koushien', kau pasti ingin ke sana bukan?"

'Koushien' adalah stadium baseball tempat diadakannya pertandingan nasional baseball tingkat SMA dan lainnya. Tempat itu merupakan salah satu tempat yang sangat ingin kutuju, salah satu tempat impianku. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku tidak sabar untuk dapat berdiri di sana.

Aku cukup kaget mendengar jawaban Kak Dino, dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, aku sangat ingin mengiyakan dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Namun aku tidak bisa... Sebisa mungkin, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain...

"A-aku memang ingin pergi ke sana, tapi kenapa, kak?"

Kak Dino hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresiku saat itu.

"Kau sebenarnya mengalami kondisi yang sama dengan Gokudera bukan? Namun operasimu akan dilaksanakan minggu depan... Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukannya kepadau?"

"Kakak tidak pernah bertanya..."

"... Baiklah, itu tidak penting sekarang... Gokudera memberitahukan semuanya kepadaku dan kali ini, ialah yang mengajukan permohonan..."

"..."

"Ia berkata bahwa dari awal, ia tidak pernah meminta apapun. Semua itu hanyalah kerjasama antara kau, aku, dan orang-orang lain yang hadir kemarin untuk menghiburnya saja... Permintaannya tidak terkabulkan... Karena itu, ia mengatakan permintaan yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri... yaitu, membawamu ke 'Koushien' sebagai penerus cita-citamu..."

Aku tidak tahu akan hal itu, aku tidak tahu sama sekali dan aku tidak pernah menyangka...

"Tapi, kenapa... Kenapa ia malah memohon untukku?"

Kenapa? Padahal seharusnya ia dapat memohon untuk dirinya sendiri? Kenapa pada akhirnya ia memohon untukku yang bahkan tidak bisa memenuhi janji terakhirku kepadanya?

"Aku yakin... Ia pasti menganggapmu sebagai sahabat yang sangat berharga... Mungkin... menurutnya sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukannya dalam waktunya yang semakin menipis... Karena itu, ia memohon untukmu... Ia juga mengatakan kepadaku... Bahwa kemungkinan Yamamoto sendiri tidak akan memohon apapun, karena itu biarlah ia yang menggantikannya..."

Maafkan aku... Gokudera... Karena aku, kau... Kau memang anak yang baik... Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, apapunyang terjadi selanjutnya,kau akan menjadi sahabatku yang tidak tergantikan... Mungkin ini terdengar sebagai alasan semata, namun aku akan membantumu mengabulkannya... Aku akan pergi... Maafkan aku, aku tidak menyadarinya... Pada akhirnya, aku tetaplah anak yang egois...

Akhirnya mobil dari yayasan pun tiba, mobil itu membawaku menuju 'Koushien' prefektur Hyogo, Kobe. Untuk pergi ke sana diperlukan waktu yang cukup lama dan di tengah perjalanan, kami berganti transportasi dan melanjutkan perjalanan menggunakan kereta api.

Aku tidak dapat berkata banyak kepada Kak Dino, sebenarnya aku masih merasa sedikit segan, selain karena ini bukan permintaanku sendiri, juga karena aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan suasana hatiku sekarang. Perasaanku campur aduk, antara senang, antusias, khawatir, segan, dan berbagai perasaan lainnya. Aku mencoba untuk menghiraukannya, tetapi hal itu sangat sulit.

Pada akhirnya kami tiba di tujuan sore hari, sepertinya percuma untuk datang ke lapangan sekarang karena hari sudah hampir malam.

"Yamamoto, untuk hari ini, kita tidak akan langsung ke sana, di luar dugaan hari sudah malam, jadi kita akan menginap di dekat sini."

"Eh, aku tidak perlu kembali ke rumah sakit?"

Kak Dino kembali tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah meminta ijin pada dokter dan juga orangtuamu tentang hal ini... Selama di sini, kau tidak perlu berurusan dengan apapun yang menyangkut rumah sakit..."

"... Kakak memberitahukan ayahku tentang penyakitku?"

"Iya... memangnya ada apa?"

"Kakak menceritakan semuanya?"

"Eh, ti-tidak, ayahmu sudah mengetahui tentang operasi dan sebagainya, aku hanya menceritakan tentang perjalanan ini... Memangnya ada apa, Yamamoto?"

"Ayah... tidak mengetahui bahwa operasi selanjutnya dapat membahayakan nyawaku... Aku tidak pernah menceritakannya, aku juga sudah bilang pada dokter untuk tidak menceritakannya kepada ayah... Aku tidak mau, mengganggu pekerjaan ayah... dan membuatnya khawatir... Tolong, kakak juga! Jangan pernah menceritakannya kepada ayah... ya..."

"I-iya, baiklah..."

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ayahku mengetahui tentang hal ini... Aku tahu ayahku sibuk bekerja, ia harus menghidupiku dan juga membayar biaya perawatanku di rumah sakit lalu uang sekolahku juga... Hal tersebut sudah cukup berat untuk ayahku, aku tidak ingin membebaninya lagi dengan perasaan khawatir atau apapun itu...

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yamamoto, lagipula kau sebenarnya tidak bersalah... Seharusnya aku juga, memberitahumu terlebih dahulu sebelum perjalanan ini dilaksanakan."

Setelah itu, keadaan kami kembali menjadi canggung. Kami tidak berbicara apapun pada sisa hari itu.

* * *

3 November 2005

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah diajak untuk pergi ke stadium. Sekarang di sana sedang dilaksanakan turnamen baseball SMA nasional. Salah satu tujuanku, juga untuk dapat bermain dalam turnamen ini. Sekarang sudah pertandingan semifinal dan pada tanggal 5 akan dilaksanakan pertandingan final.

Aku tidak dapat menggambarkan perasaanku setibanya di sana. Aku sangat senang, aku juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku dapat tiba di sini dalam waktu sedekat ini... Namun dalam hati aku juga merasa sedih... Bahwa aku tidak dapat berdiri di lapangan dengan kekuatanku sendiri... Dengan keadaan kakiku seperti ini, aku tidak akan dapat untuk meraih impianku lagi...

Aku menghabiskan waktuku menonton pertandingan di stadium. Pertandingan berlalu dengan seru, tidak ada tim yang mau mengalah dan masing-masing dari mereka berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk dapat menjadi satu-satunya pemenang dalam turnamen ini.

Tidak terasa, waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat dan pada akhirnya pluit tanda pertandingan berakhir pun terdengar.

* * *

5 November 2005

Waktu-waktuku di sini hanya kulalui dengan menonton pertandingan, kemarin juga. Bagaimanapun aku tidak pernah bosan melihat murid-murid SMA, berjuang dalam pertandingan untuk membawa timnya menuju gelar juara.

Pertandingan final dilaksanakan hari ini, dan hari ini juga, aku hanya dapat menonton dari kursi penonton yang telah disediakan.

Pada akhirnya pertandingan pun selesai dan sebentar lagi, aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjalankan perawatan dan operasi pada tanggal 7 November.

Sore hari, sudah tidak ada orang di lapangan tersebut, para penonton sudah pulang karena memang sudah tidak ada lagi acara yang dialaksanakan di sana pada hari itu. Lalu para pemain juga sudah pulang setelah acara penutupan. Namun aku tidak dapat menemukan Kak Dino, aku tidak dapat beranjak dari sini tanpa Kak Dino. Stadium ini dipenuhi oleh tangga, sangat sulit untuk bergerak menggunakan kursi roda dan aku hanya dapat menunggu.

Tidak lama, Kak Dino tiba...

"Maaf, kau sudah menunggu lama ya?"

"Tidak juga, lagipula baru saja mereka semua bubar dari sini..."

"Oh, ya, kita mendapat ijin untuk turun ke lapangan sekarang, namun tidak dapat lama-lama, kau mau ke sana?"

Aku segera menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin sekali berada di sana secara langsung."

Kamipun berjalan ke arah lapangan, setibanya di sana, aku dapat merasakan perasaan berbeda. Memang, berdiri di lapangan itu sendiri dengan hanya melihatnya dari kursi penonton terasa sangat berbeda. Aku ingin sekali kembali bermain baseball... Setidaknya, aku ingin, sekali lagi saja, sebelum operasi aku jalani...

Tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa orang masuk ke dalam lapangan dan ketika kusadari, mereka adalah murid dari tim yang memenangkan pertandingan final tadi.

"Lihatlah, Yamamoto, mereka sudah datang."

"Apa maksudnya Kak Dino, mereka pemenang turnamen tadi bukan?"

"Iya, aku juga sudah minta ijin pada mereka... Kau ingin bermain juga bukan?"

Murid-murid tersebut segera datang menghampiriku yang tengah berada di tengah-tengah lapangan.

"Ho... Jadi ini anak yang dimaksudkan pelatih tadi?"

"Salam kenal! Semoga kita bisa akrab denganmu! Kau mau bermain dengan kami?"

"Te-tentu saja!"

Aku sedikit kaget dengan keadaanku sekarang, tiba-tiba saja mereka semua menghampiriku dan mengajakku berbicara.

"Kau bisa bermain baseball? Posisi apa yang kau mainkan?"

"Aku sudah bermain baseball sejak kecil, posisiku... Pitcher!"

"Hmm... Baguslah, kalau begitu mudah... Kau mau bermain nak? Pelatih sudah menjelaskan seluruh keadaannya kepada kami, kau tidak usah sungkan."

Aku... benar-benar anak yang diberkati... dikelilingi oleh orang yang peduli terhadapku... tapi...

"Aku... tidak bisa berjalan..."

Suasana segera menjadi hening, apakah mereka tidak mendengar tentang kakiku dari pelatih mereka? Seharusnya mereka juga tahu, bahwa dalam keadaan sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa bermain...

Dalam hati, aku sangatlah sedih... Apa lagi yang dapat kulakukan di dunia ini? Aku masih ingin hidup, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menghadapi kehidupanku selanjutnya... Aku tidak dapat berjalan sendiri, tetapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa kembali lagi...

Kak Dino menghampiriku, memberikanku sebuah surat dan di sana tertulis... Dari... Gokudera?

"Ambil dan bacalah ini, Yamamoto... Surat ini diberikan oleh Gokudera untukmu..."

Aku mengambil surat itu, tidak salah lagi, surat tersebut berasal dari Gokudera dan ditulis oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Berarti, Gokudera sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang kak?"

"Dia... sudah meninggal..."

Aku... apa aku tidak salah dengar? Hal itu...

"Kemarin, ia sempat tersadar untuk beberapa saat... Menggunakan kekuatan terkakhirnya, ia memohon untuk diambilkan sebuah surat dan iapun menulis sebuah surat... Surat itu ditujukan untukmu... Aku baru saja mendapatkan kabarnya kemarin dan surat itu segera dikirim ke sini karena kondisimu sekarang..."

Aku... tidak dapat berkata apapun...

Aku membaca surat itu dan membaca isinya...

_Untuk Yamamoto_

_Maafkan aku, pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menepati janji terakhir kita._

Sudah kuduga, Gokudera mendengarnya, tetapi seharusnya, akulah yang meminta maaf... Yang mengatakan akan menunggu adalah aku sendiri dan aku tidak dapat menunggu dengan benar pada akhirnya...

_Aku tidak tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi padaku sekarang, aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi..._

_Karena itu, untuk terakhir kalinya dengarkanlah permohonanku itu..._

_Mungkin sekarang kau sudah berada di 'Koushien' tempat manapun Kak Dino membawamu..._

_Dapatkah kau meraih cita-citamu kembali?_

_Ingatlah Yamamoto, kau bukan tidak dapat berjalan..._

_Hanya saja dengan kondisi kakimu sekarang, kau membuat persepsi bahwa kau tidak dapat berjalan..._

_Dan hal itu membuatmu tidak pernah mencoba untuk berjalan sendiri..._

_Kau masih mempunyai kedua kaki yang kuat..._

_Gunakanlah kedua kakimu itu dan raihlah cita-citamu..._

_Jangan pernah menyerah... Apapun yang terjadi..._

_Akhir kata, aku tidak dapat menulis banyak..._

_Aku belum sempat mengatakan ini kepadamu..._

_Terima kasih... Yamamoto..._

_Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu... Waktu-waktu yang kita lalui bersama, tidak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku..._

_Dari, Gokudera_

Gokudera...

Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku lagi, mataku berkaca-kaca membaca surat dari Gokudera...

Bukan ia yang seharusnya berterima kasih padaku... Tapi akulah yang harus berterima kasih kepadanya... Tanpa dirinya, mungkin aku sudah lama putus asa... Tanpa dirinya, mungkin aku sudah lama kehilangan semangat hidupku...

Maaf, Gokudera... Aku tidak akan menyerah lagi... Aku akan terus menjalani hidupku dengan sepenuh hati... Terima kasih, aku berterima kasih dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam...

"Jadi, kau bisa berdiri sendiri? Akankah kau meneruskan harapan Gokudera kepadamu?"

Aku berusaha menghapus bekas air mata di mataku. Dan segera berusaha untuk kembali berdiri... Dengan memegangi kedua pegangan pada kursi rodaku, aku menapakkan kedua kakiku ke tanah... Sakit... Memang sangat sakit... Tapi kali ini... Aku tidak akan menyerah...

Pada akhirnya, aku dapat berdiri sendiri...

"Tentu saja, Kak Dino... Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya lagi, maafkan aku..."

Walaupun berjalan dengan langkah yang amat terbatas, para anggota yang lain tidak menghiraukannya... Mereka dengan sabar menunggu sampai aku tiba di mound dan dapat bermain dengan mereka...

Aku sangat senang, aku dapat berdiri di sini... Dengan kekuatanku sendiri... Tidak, sebenarnya atas bantuan dari Gokudera juga... Lalu di tengah-tengah lapangan ini, aku masih dapat bermain...

Sisa waktuku pada hari itu kujalani dengan perasaan senang, aku bermain dengan sekuat tenaga, walaupun terbatas, namun aku mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku...

Akhirnya, pada malam hari pun aku dan Kak Dino kembali ke rumah sakit...

* * *

7 November 2005

Pada akhirnya, hari inipun tiba, hari ini adalah jadwal yang sudah ditentukan...

Aku... sudah siap... Bukan bersiap untuk menyerah... Aku akan tetap tegar menghadapi hasil apapun... Dalam keadaan apapun aku tidak akan pernah menyerah..

Ruang operasi terbuka lebar, para dokter dan suster sudah bersiap di tempat mereka masing-masing...

Dan pada saat ini, aku menyerahkan nasibku kepada mereka...

Waktu menunjukkan jam operasi sudah tiba...

Saatnya operasi dimulai...

Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku memejamkan mataku...

* * *

Setiap orang yang ditakdirkan untuk datang ke dunia ini, lahir sebagai manusia yang mempunyai nyawa...

Memulai kehidupannya dari bayi mungil yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa...

Tumbuh sebagai anak kecil yang polos...

Pada akhirnya tumbuh menjadi seorang dewasa, lalu masuk ke dalam pergaulan dunia...

Membina keluarga dan menjadi tua, lalu meninggal...

Pada hekaketnya, itulah yang disebut dengan roda kehidupan manusia...

Namun, takdir pada setiap orang berbeda-beda...

Dan tidak ada yang mengetahui, ke mana takdir ini akan membawa kita...

Yamamoto Takeshi

24 April 1995 - 7 November 2005

* * *

Akhirnya selesai! Gak pernah nyangka bakal jadi 13k words-an dan maksa jadi 1 chapter aj...

Ak merasa kejam juga ya... Buat semuanya akhirnya mati jg T^T

Tapi yg penting selesai dulu lah, dan semuanya bahagia XD (sbenerny sih yg gak bahagia pasti bapak-nya Yamamoto :P)

Maaf klo banyak mistypo karena buatnya buru-buru takut gak keburu! Bentar lagi dah mau berangkat!

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, siapapun yang baca fic ak!

R&R^_^


End file.
